Carolina's Drift
by itsmixhelle
Summary: Everyone thought they knew her. Everyone thought she was the biggest diva, and was the biggest stuck up ever, and that she was Broadway bound, everyone knew her as Rachel Berry. Everyone has secrets. Hers? Happens to be the biggest secret ever. Puckleberry pairing. Rated M because, Puck's and almost everyone else's extra potty mouth lol.
1. Part I

Part I.

* * *

"Please do continue, this is interesting." Carolina told them. She walked in, with Puck, Mike, Matt and Artie right behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" The tall, funny dude asked.

"Carolina Toretto." she introduced herself, smirking at everyone's shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 1

**I actually had this written down for quite a while, so I was like let's give it a go. The story is gonna be broken down in parts. I will update my other story The Secrets of Lima soon. I'm almost done with it, I'm just going over it again, proofreading it. So yeah on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

Mike was a quiet person, almost invisible, sometimes it was a nightmare but sometimes it was the best thing ever. He would sometimes sit there in the room and observe everyone, he didn't pay no mind to it, until he observed Rachel even more.

He started to know things, until finally one day, he noticed something strange going on at her house, and he only go caught, by a buff dude, drinking a Corona. Mike eye's widen and he quickly left. He seemed to be scared a bit.

"Dude, I'm worried about Rachel." Mike announced as he sat next to Matt and Puck.

"Why is that." Puck asked.

"I passed her house, and I saw a lot of cars in her garage. And noticed a crew." Mike whispered as Rachel walked in class.

"Yo Berry, what's going on?" Puck asked.

Rachel's head snapped up at the guys and she narrowed at Mike. She noticed Mr. Schuester's back to them and she glared even more at the three dudes. She reached over at Mike and she gripped Mike's cheeks hard.

"What did you see." Rachel sneered in a low voice. Both guys eyes widened.

"Just the cars." Mike whispered.

Rachel let him go, and nodded. "My house after glee. If you're not there in time I will go after you." she threatened. The rest of glee club came walking in and her whole demeanor changed.

She smiled and went to go sit down in the front and smiled brightly at Finn when he walked in. Only the three guys noticed the bigger smirk when Quinn sent her a glare.

"RuPaul. Eyes off my man." Quinn sneered.

Rachel played the innocent school girl look and frowned. Glee club ended rather quickly and Rachel was the first one out the room, she looked back and send the three boys a knowing look and left.

"Am I the only one scared of her now?" Matt whispered.

"Let's go." Puck responded.

Rachel arrived home and saw the whole gang lounging around. "I got the Asian guy you told me about Dom. They're coming here, should be any minute now."

"You sure we can trust them." Dom asked.

"One of them already saw the cars in the garage, I'm pretty sure he tattled to his friends. Besides, good aiming shoot between me and Letty, and they are good as dead, if they go tell." Rachel said as she grabbed her gun, talking about her teammates.

"Dom. They are here." Letty said. Rachel turned to her and smirked at her.

"Let Mia open the door. She's the nicest one of us all." Rachel teased. Mia just smacked her with the cushion pillow and rolled her eyes.

"VINCE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE QUICKLY!" Rachel yelled.

Dom shot her a look and the whole gang came in hiding some with their guns ready to fire since they didn't know what they were dealing with. They heard the guys walk up the porch and they rang the doorbell. Rachel walked towards the door and opened the door.

"Matthew! Micheal! Noah! I'm so glad you can came. Please come in." Rachel beamed happily. The guys just stared at her like she was crazy, but when she grabbed Mike and Puck her gripped was tight and they followed her in trying not to wince.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rachel asked nicely. Rachel quickly closed the door and her act changed back to how they saw in glee.

"What's going on Berry?" Puck asked. Rachel glared at him and took out her gun and pointed at them.

"Don't bother to fight me." Rachel said. She put the gun down and nodded her head to follow her.

"Alright guys put'em down."

Mike, Matt and Puck looked confused and that's when the rest of the gang appeared. They all took them in and the guns that they had in their hands.

"Sit." A big dude who was wearing a muscle shirt and washed out jeans. They guys complied and Rachel went to sit in front of them.

"Who are you Rachel?" Puck asked after a long pause.

Rachel sighed. "Dom." she said.

"Who are you, and how much do you know." Dom asked all in seriousness.

"Matt Rutherford."

"Noah Puck Puckerman."

"Mike Chang, and I was the one that saw all the cars."

"What are we going to do with them Dom?" Letty asked.

Dom stared at them for a while and turned to Letty. "I want you and Mia to run scans on them. Once I find out the things about them we will decided what we are going to do. Until then we wait. Rachel take down to the basement and keep them entertained."

Rachel stood up quickly. "Why me? Can't you make Vince do the babysitting shit." she screeched.

"Hell no princess, I'm in a higher rank than you are." Vince retorted back.

"Nah, you ain't, only reason they kept you up here with them it's cause your big ass mouth that runs." Rachel retorted back smirking.

"Man, why ya'll gotta disrespect my mouth." Vince said falling back on the couch. The whole gang laughed.

"C'mon, we can babysit together." Rachel teased. Letty slapped the back of his head and motioned for him to follow, but he shook his head no and Rachel gave Vince the puppy eyes.

"Shit, since I got no choice." Vince said as he stood up. "Alright three stooges get up and follow the princess over there." he said as he grabbed Mike roughly and stood him up. Matt and Puck just stood up and followed Rachel downstairs while the rest of them.

Once they reached the basement, Mike, Matt and Puck's eye widen. There were so many guns and car fuel all around. On the other side there was the training room everything was there to train.

"Whoa Berry." Puck muttered out.

Rachel snorted and Vince just walked ahead of them and took off his shirt, left his muscle shirt on and went to go train since it was needed.

"Vince you ain't going to proof shit by training." Rachel teased. Vince flipped her off and Rachel just laughed.

"You know we have too, I have a feeling we are going to have a job pretty soon." Vince retorted back grunting, as he practice fighting.

Rachel just swore and the guys just sat on the couch was there. They all stared at her as she started to change her shorts right in front of them. The guys felt their pants tighten and just watched her she put on shorts and left her shirt on.

"Rachel. I'm sorry I saw." Mike said very uncomfortable. Rachel just sighed and sat down across from them. She stared at them for the longest time.

"You weren't suppose to get involved into this shit. Why couldn't you keep walking instead of hiding Mike." Rachel snapped at him as she stalked towards him. "Why the hell did you worry about me Mike."

"Whoa princess calm down." Vince said as he grabbed her from the waist. "He didn't know."

Rachel just elbowed him. "Let me go Vince. I won't do nothing, but shit they get involved. That's the last thing that I needed is for someone I know and care about get involved." she yelled out of frustration. Vince just motioned to the punching bag and she nodded.

"Sorry about that stooges. She's got a family to worry about, cuz the life style we live." Vince said as he watched Rachel warm up.

"What do you mean life style?" Matt asked. Vince sighed.

"My big ass mouth can't say dudes. Not till Dom says." Vince said. Puck just stared at Rachel and he winced when Rachel didn't punch right. Rachel just let out a growl and walked back to them. Before Puck can ask if she's okay the rest of the crew came walking down.

"Alright they good." Dom said. He watched Rachel's pained expression and walked towards her. "You okay baby girl?"

"I'm fine." Rachel snapped and winced when Dom got her hand.

"Mia get her hand bandage up." Dom ordered. Mia nodded and went to get the first aid kid. Dom turned to the guys and stared at each of them. "You know I wish you didn't find about the whole thing man. The lifestyle we all live, it's dangerous." Dom began to tell them.

"I told them that already Dom." Rachel said. Dom turned to her and sighed.

"You want to tell them, they are sort of your friends you know." Dom said. Rachel sighed.

"Dom, I got this." Rachel said. She hugged her Mia and stood besides Vince.

"What's the lifestyle Berry?" Puckerman asked. She sighed and before she can reply Letty came downstairs.

"Alright baby Toretto, how did you crash the car from the back." Letty asked Rachel.

Rachel glared at Vince and scowled. "Ask the princess besides me." Rachel answered. The other just laughed and Rachel slapped him. "You asshole, you disrespected the all American muscle."

The guys just watched confused to why she called her Toretto, and they waited for Rachel to continue. She just huffed at Vince and pushed him off the chair.

"Anyways. My last name is not Berry, and Rachel is my middle name." Rachel began to say. "I'm Carolina Rachel Toretto. The lifestyle we live is dangerous, sort of known as criminals. We invented Street Wars back home, I'm into street racing. My older brother is Dominic Toretto, my sister is Mia Toretto. I had to move, after we trusted an undercover cop named Brian O' Conner, he helped us move away, I was moved here to be kept away form everything, but it's pointless cause pretty soon I'm join you guys." Rachel finished.

"Wait, you street race? You're a criminal?" Matt asked.

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yes, I had too. My family just came to check up one me and then they're leaving." she pouted.

Dom came behind them, and placed a hand over them "I want you to be part of the team, to protect the youngest. She tends to get into trouble a lot." he told them.

"Why can't I go with you Dom? I want to" Rachel whined as she pulled her puppy face.

"No, it's dangerous. I'm the most wanted man out there baby girl. You are staying here until given orders by me. Alright?" Dom said. Rachel nodded "Mike, Matt and Puck. You can no longer live the life you used, from now on, you are to carry a gun, a weapon and learn how to street race and will learn everything for the next two weeks before we take off.

The boys nodded and for the next two weeks fighting and gun training was easy for them, but when it came to learning how to ride they were eager.

Rachel managed to ride with everyone one day and smirked when all the guys saw her. "Let's ride boys. Let's ride."

* * *

"Yo Berry, wait up" Puck yelled out. Rachel turned to him and smiled as he gave her a grape slushy.

"Hi Noah." Rachel beamed at him. Puck just smirked and leaned forward.

"You doing okay?" he asked concerned. Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

When it came to being in school, it was now known that one of the three popular jocks were now great friends with the loser geek freak. That's how they all saw it, no one knew their secret and that's what for the best.

Time came for the whole crew to leave, and left Rachel behind, of course Rachel was devastated and had to go to school acting like everything was fine. That's was almost a month ago.

It was during glee practice when Rachel's phone began to ring. Rachel looked down and saw Mia's name flash across her screen and she felt her stomach drop, Rachel looked up at Mike, Matt and Puck, and she quickly got up and answered outside the door, ignoring the teacher's call.

"Mia? What happened?" Rachel answered breathlessly.

 _"It's Letty. She's been murdered."_

Rachel's heart stopped for a bit and she felt faint, she fell back to the door and just told her that she was on her way home. Mia hung up and that's when Rachel's first tear fell. She walked back in and gathered her stuff. The three jocks turned to each other and before they asked her their phone's all vibrated receiving a text from Vince claiming that his sister has been murdered.

"Rachel? Rachel where are you going! Get back here!" Mr. Schue yelled. But Rachel didn't listen, she just stopped at the door, dropping her stuff and turned to him but didn't reply to him, she just sobbed.

Puck acted fast and strode to her quickly and held her in his arms. All what could be heard from her, was that she's gone, she's gone. Puck felt them all stare and he guided her out the door.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and the three of us, just been notified a close friend's of ours has been murdered and she's going back to her hometown." Matt told him. Mike just grabbed Rachel's stuff that was on the floor and followed her and Puck out the school.

Rachel had stopped crying by the time she arrived she packed her things while the guys got airplane tickets for the four of them. The guys had most of their stuff in Rachel's home now and quickly packed, they made their way to the airport and Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Did Mia explain how it happened?" Mike asked. Rachel just turned to him and shook her head no. She

was kept pacing until her phone rang again and this time it was Dom.

"Dom?" Rachel asked trying to keep her emotions at bay.

 _"I'm sorry I can't be there with you."_

"Did Mia tell you? How are you? I'm heading back home and the guys are here with me." Rachel said frantically.

 _"Car chased her, and managed to flip her over, from what I heard."_ Dom answered her gruffly.

Rachel closed her eyes and felt the tears fall her face. Puck walked to her and got the phone out of her hand and talked to Dom. Puck handed her to Matt, and she cried in his chest.

The whole trip back to LA, Rachel stayed quiet, she just sat there quiet looking out the window. Puck had told her that Vince was leaving the country after the funeral, Rachel didn't react to the news. She knew that the lifestyle that she lived will cost their lives.

She knows because she saw it with her own eyes five years ago. She was there yelling at Dom to let Brian go, because he needed to go find Jesse. She was there when the two Asian guys came and shot up their house and killed Jesse. She was there with Mia and Dom as they held Jesse hoping that he'd come back.

She was there when she met Brian's gaze and then saw him take off in his car to go after the guys, Dom following his lead and her screaming to come back since he may not come back. They've lost a family members before and now they lost another. Rachel had spent that whole day waiting for Dom to return and when he did she sighed in relief and asked what happened.

All Rachel got was "He let me go" from Dom.

That was they day she stopped going by Carolina and went by Rachel and they changed her last name to Berry and Dom left her in a house in Lima, Ohio with the story of her having two gay days and them never being home because they worked overseas all year long, while Dom and the rest of the crew left for the Dominican Republic and Mia staying low in LA.

"Rachel, we're here." Mike said snapping her out her thoughts and flashbacks. Rachel looked at him and nodded.

When they got all their stuff she grabbed one of her hats and big sunglasses to hide her face. Mia was busy arranging the funeral, so Rachel grabbed a cab and made their way back to her home. When they arrived to her house, she let out a soft smile and saw Mia out by the garage.

"We never really got to ask why you were forced to leave your home." Matt asked.

Rachel turned to him and smile softly. "I'll tell you later."

Mia turned around and saw her little sister. "Carolina." she whispered. Mia's eyes watered and so did Rachel's. It wasn't long when both sister hugged each other and they started to cry. After a few minutes of them crying they straighten up and they made their into the house.

"Nice house." Puck commented as they entered the house. All there guys felt the changed of how very homey it felt here.

Rachel and Mia turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." they both said. Mia excused herself saying that she had to go and pay the funeral expenses. Rachel leaned back and sighed.

"I missed home." Rachel said. The boys turned to her and she smiled at them. "C'mon let's go to the garage."

Rachel stood up quickly and made her way to the garage while the guys followed. The guys stood there as they saw a car there. Rachel smiled. Knowing Letty, she must've come back home when Dom left to protect her, that's the car Letty was repairing.

"You guys are lucky that the lives you lived in Lima is more calm. Sure you have parents that fight, parents that don't agree with your passions and a parent who works hard to bring food to the table while the other walked on you, but it's more calming living." Rachel began. "I had to leave and changed everything about myself five years ago, when one of own got murdered right in front of our lawn." She talked. She didn't face Mike, Matt or Puck. The guys eyes widen at the confession. She just stared at the car Letty was fixing and she grabbed the tools and she started to fix it.

"His name was Jesse. The only family he had was us. One day out in Street Wars he lost to a race, he panicked and left and the dude he raced against got mad. Dom fought him because he accused Dom of cheating and threatening his home, but that was never Dom, not if they caused harm to our family. Everything happened so fast. One day they were headed to do a job, I was young but I grew up fast so I knew what was going on. I remember begging with Mia for Dom to stop the job and just come home. That was the day we found out that Brian was an undercover cop." Rachel paused and took a deep breathe in. The guys just stood there listening to her.

"Needless to say the whole job went bad, and was a close one, we almost lost Vince. Vince got injured badly, while they were trying to get a trailer, the rope he used got tangled up in his arm and the driver shot him, he got luck and was taken away by helicopter because Brian called for one. Once Vince was taken away, everyone knew who Brian really was. We all left him there in the clearing. Dom told Letty and another one of ours to leave and run. We came home and Brian caught up. Me and Mia heard Dom and Brian shouting and we ran out to stop them. Then Jesse came home to apologize, I was ready to go up to and hug him and make the plans to leave and go hiding until the guys that Jesse raced game and shot up the house, Mia kept me cover while Dom ducked and crawled towards Jesse. I looked up and

screamed for Jesse to duck, but was too late for him. I saw him get shot multiple times. I remember screaming for him and I got there right after Dom and held him." Rachel said now beginning to whisper. She put the tools down and faced the guys, they noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What happened then?" Mike asked softy.

"Brian looked at me and took off to his car and went after the guys. Dom followed him. I screamed for him to stop because he was wanted and if he went after them, there was the chance he wasn't going to back home. We called up everyone and told them about Jesse. Letty had to come and pry me away from Jesse cause I wouldn't want to let him go, I was a mess. He had problems, he panics and leaves if those asshole waited we could've done something. I was ready leave with Jesse, and leave his car and money he lost but they shot him up. After hours of waiting for Dom, he came back home in Brian's car. He told us he let him go and that was all it took for Dom to tell me that I had to leave to protect me." Rachel explained, wiping her tears away. "I'm a Toretto, I can handle all this shit. I knew that my life was at stake here when Dom asked me to leave and live with our an aunt after our father. I didn't, I wanted to stay. Dom taught me how to drive at a young age, and when I came here at Lima, I would wander off and find someplace where I can continue practicing at."

"Wow, that's intense." Matt said after Rachel finished.

Rachel just smiled softly and nodded. "That's why I got mad when Mike found out, once you joined us there wasn't a way out, only death. Jesse isn't the only person we've lost., You're just lucky that no one knows that you joined. I've seen many of ours never make it back home. Like Jesse, now Letty. I was given the choice of not living this life, but I promised myself I wasn't going to leave my family." It was getting dark out and Mia finally came home.

"Carolina, dinner is here!" Mia screamed. Rachel stood up and the guys followed her.

"Any news about Dom, Mia?" Rachel asked.

"Caro, it's a huge risk of him being here." Mia explained. Rachel just sighed and went back to eating her dinner. "The funeral is tomorrow, since everything got paid by some unanimous payer."

Rachel's head snapped at Mia "What?" she sneered.

"I don't know who could've done it." Mia said. "So guys is Carolina here kept out trouble?" she asked teasingly.

"Last week she was about to get in a fight with a hockey player." Matt answered. Mia turned to look at Rachel and she blushed and acted innocent.

"I would never hurt another soul." Rachel said. Everyone just let out a soft laugh. Once they finished eating Matt, and Mike offered to wash the dished while Mia left to go sleep. Tomorrow was going to be

hard for the family.

"You doing okay?" Puck asked as he followed Rachel to the living room.

"I miss her, and I would pity the guy that did all this but I don't, because knowing my brother he would go after the dude that murdered Letty." Rachel said. She grabbed a laptop that Rachel kept hidden and tried to hack into things to find out who paid for everything.

"Sucks that you lost another family." Puck said as he rested his legs up to the coffee table. Rachel just hummed and said yeah. She saw the name O' Conner and she frowned. She opened it and noticed that Brian was back as a cop. Five years ago he left and for some time he was wanted, he was forced to work with the cops in Miami to take down some dude, she also noticed the name Roman Pearce and she looked into him.

"Did you hear me?" someone asked. Rachel snapped out out of it and looked up.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"I said, you need to go get rest." Matt told Rachel. She shook her head no and looked back down to the computer.

She found out that Brian was here in downtown LA working. She frowned and turned off the laptop and hid it back. She stood up and told the guys where they were going to sleep. Instead of sleeping in her room she went and slept in Dom's room.

The next day Rachel woke up to Mia's screaming for her and the smell of food. Rachel got up and did her morning routine and walked downstairs, Mike was helping Mia set the table up, Matt was finishing up the food and Puck was getting the drinks ready.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel left to open it, once she did she saw Vince there. Vince quickly hug her and picked her up and she cried hard in his arms. Vince just told her soothing words. The guys looked up as Vince entered the kitchen and Mia put the plates down and walked towards them.

"Oh Vince." Mia whispered. Vince looked at Mia in a painful expression. Rachel and Letty were close, even more when Dom left and Letty would make surprise visits to Lima and check up on Rachel. Vince put her down and motioned for Mia to come closer to him.

Mia quickly went in for a hug and Vince hugged both girls that loved Letty. Vince let a tear fall out and continued to soothe both girls. Once they both calmed down, the guys went and did the man hugs to Vince and said their sorry's. The ate breakfast in silence and Rachel went upstairs to get changed, she found some scissors and cut her bangs like Mia had them, she got dressed quickly and they all made their way to the ceremony.

Rachel stayed quiet through it all and when they were seated at the cemetery, she looked up and caught Brian's stare. He winked at her as a hi, and she smiled softly at him. There was the other dude who talked to him. Rachel felt someone staring at her and when she looked up at where the factory was she noticed a figure, she had to smile softly.

"Dom's home." Rachel whispered to herself. Brian caught on and followed her sight line. When everyone was beginning to leave Rachel walked up towards Brian.

"You've grown up Caro." Brian said as soon as she stood in front of her. Puck, Mike, and Matt followed her, telling Mia and Vince to head home, that Rachel just needed time.

"It's been five years Brian." Rachel said softly. Brian noticed three guys come up to them and how they got defensive. "It's alright guys, I know him." Rachel told them as she looked at Brian.

"You know your brother will be mad that you're talking to me right now." Brian told Rachel

Rachel smiled and shrugged. "Perhaps we're all still mad at what happened five years ago Brian. But maybe that madness is a little loose since you let my brother go." she told him. The guys took an sharp breathe in when they heard his name.

"I had to." was all Brian told her.

"Does that have something to do with that good friend Roman Pearce of yours. Word on the street was that you were wanted for quite a while until you and him were forced on a undercover job." Rachel said smirking.

"Of course you'd grow up to be smart and go all hacker on us." Brian teased.

Rachel just shrugged and smiled. "Of course Bullet." She walked back and turned to leave. "I'll see you around Brian." She stopped and turned around. "Please don't get in my brother's way, he still sees red when he sees you, and once you get into that job you're working, keep each other safe. I know Dom very well to know he's plotting his revenge on the person who killed her."

With that Rachel left with the guys following her. She threw her keys at Puck and sat on the passenger seat. The guys said nothing to her and she was grateful. Later that night Rachel and Mia walked into the garage and helped her set Letty's thing on the table, that's when Dom finally showed himself.

Rachel smiled as Mia attacked him into a hug. "Dom"

Mia let him go and Dom turned to Rachel. "Come here baby girl." he told her.

Rachel jumped into Dom's arms and didn't let him go until he asked Mia to show him where the crash was. Before Rachel can say anything about going as well, Dom told her that she was to stay home until tomorrow and head back to Lima.

"Just please be careful." Rachel whispered to him. Dom grabbed one of his chains and put it on her neck.

"I promise." Dom said. Rachel nodded and left back inside the house.

She stood by the guys as they watched him leave with Mia, but he did turn around to nod at the guys. They nodded back and pulled Rachel back and made sure she was to stay with them. Rachel just sighed and sat back on the couch while Puck and Mike went to pack their things.

"You doing okay?" Matt asked Rachel.

"I'm fine, I just hope my brother doesn't get killed because of his revenge plan." Rachel said looked down on her phone.

"Where are they heading." Puck asked once they all settled in the living room.

"Crash site. Dom is going to investigate." Rachel answered. She sighed and then she looked up smirking at them. "Thing about these cars getting crashed is they leave their footprints behind, if you know your cars damn well enough, you'd figure out who to track down."

"You serious?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded and checked her phone.

It's been about more than an hour that Mia and Dom had been gone. She felt her phone vibrate she checked it and it was Dom's text.

"He found the evidence." Rachel said smirking.

"How close are you with your brother?" Mike asked.

"Close, my father died when I was young, after a deadly crash. My mom, I don't know what became of her, she walked out on us. Dom and Mia had to raise me basically. Dom taught me everything there is to street race, to drift, and everything about cars." Rachel explained smiling.

"Hey Mia is being taken by some sort of cop." Matt told her. Rachel quickly stood up and she grabbed her gun and started to make her way out.

"Hey easy there tiger, bad move. Dom explained that they don't know you exist." Puck said as he grabbed her from the waist and Mike grabbed the gun.

Rachel just nodded and Puck let her go. She went towards her phone and managed to get Brian's number and she sent a quick text.

 _Dom found evidence, if you both get mixed into the job, take_ _care of each other and don't die on us. Keep me updated._ Rachel texted to Brian. She smiled when he responded saying he promised.

"We need to get plane tickets, we leave tomorrow. Dom doesn't trust me staying here. Quite frankly I don't trust me staying here either. I can easily hack into things and if I find out about who killed Letty, I would go after them." Rachel explained making her way upstairs. The guys followed her and packed their remaining things. They got ready for bed and Rachel stayed up waiting for Mia.

When Mia finally came back home the next morning, Rachel breathed. "Where were you. I got worried." she whispered as she hugged Mia.

"Brian found me, he's back as cop." Mia told her. Rachel just nodded.

"I know. I hacked into the system." Rachel said. Mia stared at her and laughed. "You heading back to Lima?"

"I have to. Dom found evidence and if I stayed I would most likely to join him." Rachel said. The guys came downstairs with their stuff and Rachel's

"Stay safe." Mia said as she hugged everyone. Rachel kissed Dom's promise necklace and motioned it to Mia. Mia smiled and nodded.

"See you soon Mia." Rachel said as they all headed towards the airport.

* * *

"Rachel? Rachel?" a voice said.

Since Rachel, Mike, Matt, and Puck arrived home, Rachel has been out of it. The guys were getting worried and they actually called Mia and asked what more can they do, all she could reply to them was to give her time. Everything caught up to her and overwhelmed her.

"Huh?" Rachel said. The guys relaxed and Mr. Schue looked concern.

"Do you need to talk to Miss Pillsbury?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel smiled at her teacher and shook her head no. "No I'm fine it's just it's emotionally draining me."

Mr. Schue just nodded and continued on what he was saying. Matt leaned forward.

"Any news on Dom?" Matt asked lowly. Rachel nodded.

"They were looking for a guy named David Parker, he's the guy they need to talk to get to get a race gig." Rachel whispered back, looking forward.

"Race gig for what?" Mike whispered back.

"Drivers for Braga." Rachel whispered.

"Braga?" Puck asked and before Rachel can answer the bell rang and Rachel was the first one out, they guys quickly to follow before any of they guys can follow Rachel they got stopped by the unholy trinity.

"What's with you guys and manhands?" Santana sneered.

"I like ducks." Brittany said.

"What's so special about RuPaul." Quinn sneered as well.

Before they guys can respond Rachel came running back. "I got news." was all she said before she ran back.

"What's going on?" Santana asked frowning.

"It doesn't concern you girls. Seriously it doesn't" Puck growled at them and quickly walked away. Mike and Matt just took off Santana just narrowed her eyes at them. Once they reached the school front doors. Santana watched them drive away and she turned to the girls.

"I have to go, dad wants to give me cash for since he's taking off again." Santana told them. Quinn and Brittany just nodded and Santana left. She drove to Rachel's home.

Back with Rachel she was explaining to the guys that Dom and Brian had gotten the job of Braga's drivers. They were discussing about training when they heard the front door open. Rachel was quick to grab her gun and hid close by the front door.

When Rachel noticed the body figure and she grabbed them by the mouth and pointed the gun to the person's head.

"Who are and what's your deal." Rachel threaten. The figure responded her name and Rachel didn't hear clearly. "I asked you a question" Rachel asked again clocking her gun.

"Santana." the figure yelled in Rachel's hand. Rachel released Santana and roughly pushed her to the ground and before Santana could fight back she faced the gun.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel growled at her. Santana gulped and Rachel kicked in the stomach and when Santana fell to the floor Rachel punched her hard and knocked her out.

"Dude, it's Santana." Matt whistled out. Rachel shown how great of a fighter she was.

"Like I've said the lifestyle I live it's dangerous, any person coming to sneak in my house is not to be trusted." Rachel explained handcuffing her. "Take her to the basement, there's the cage down there and lock her in, make sure her mouth is taped."

Mike nodded and carried her downstairs. They all followed him down and Matt taped her mouth. Puck turned to her. "What are we going to do with her."

Rachel clocked her head sideways and smirked. "Well I can think of a few ideas, but that's kind of bad for me." she teased Puck. The guys stood there and just gawked at her. "Calm down, I'm roofing her. She can't remember today, there's no way in hell I'm letting her remember."

The guys nodded and Rachel went to get the things ready. She got the vaccination hinge ready. The guys noticed and shuddered. Rachel saw them and she smirked. She quickly walked up to Santana and got her sanitized and ready. She quickly inserted Santana the shot and she let out a whimper and she went back to sleep.

"Mike, Matt, get her home." Rachel ordered. They nodded and did what they were told. She turned to Puck and he was smirking.

"That's hot babe." He teased. Rachel just smirked.

"I know I am." She said coyly.

* * *

 **Okay it's gonna start off pretty crappy okay? Lol.**

 **Setting starts off with, Rachel Berry as a sophomore in McKinley, set in the fourth part of the Fast and Furious movie. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still the beginning it's going to be a little crappy but ig. And today marks 4 years that our angel left us and went home, love you Cory.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

* * *

Puck and Rachel were left alone in the room and Rachel left to start on dinner when Puck caged her by the kitchen sink.

"Why don't we talk about us babe." Puck whispered in her ear. Rachel smirked and let him more access to her neck.

"That's because you never bring up anything Noah." Rachel said. Because Rachel taught him to hack into small things. He had managed to hack into her phone and read the texts about him that Rachel sent to her sister Mia.

"You think I'm hot babe?" Puck teased nibbling her ear.

Rachel let out a soft moan, and quickly turned to him. "You've been a naughty boy, going through my things." she teased.

"I got curious babe. I had to hack into your shit so we can know what going on with your brother, so we don't have to talk about in public." Puck said smirking as he kissed Rachel's neck.

Rachel just smirked and pushed him back to the counter and wrapped on leg around his waist and she

wrapped the other, he caught her quickly and grabbed her butt. "Well that's a perfect idea, you could have just told me." she whispered closely to his lips. Puck just smirked and before he can say anything Rachel crashed her lips to his.

The kiss was getting intense and she was grinding him making him groan. "I want to take you here, right now." Puck growled after he pulled back to breathe.

"Gross, the last thing we need to see is live porn." Mike said as he walked in to the kitchen. She just gave Puck one last kiss and he let her go.

"Update me." Rachel said turning to the guys.

"She's at home resting." Matt answered. Rachel just nodded and went back to cooking dinner, Puck just leaned back on the counter and just stared at her. Smirking when they made eye contact, she finished dinner and fed the boys. Matt and Mike stared at each other and just smirked.

"You guy-" Matt began, he was interrupted by Rachel's phone ringing. She quickly scrambled to answer it.

"Mia?" Rachel answered. She relaxed once it was her calling up to check up on her. "Nah, everything is good over here, the guys are keeping me out of trouble and I just cooked them dinner."

"Yeah and she wants to fuck one of them" Matt hollered. Mia gasped and laughed and Rachel smacked Matt's head.

"Mia I'm putting you on speaker phone." Rachel said at glaring Matt who just smirked.

 _"Keep getting Carolina mad and let's see how that turns out for you, don't forget she's the youngest sister and me and Dom had to raise so who's going to get their ass beat if anyone hurts her."_ Mia explained.

The guys laughed nervously and Puck just boomed out of laughter.

"Mia, you think Dom might pull a trigger on my ass if I date your younger sister?" Puck asked loudly.

Rachel turned to Puck and beamed. Mia stayed quiet for a while and then she started to laugh.

 _"Puck I really hope Dom likes you and that you don't hurt. I like you, so you're_ _good. Let's hope that Dom come_ _back from his work and that you talk to him about the whole dating thing."_ Mia explained.

Rachel smiled and turned to Puckerman. "That's going to be quite an interesting talk, but are we going to be dating at the time? I don't recall us claiming to be a couple?" she teased smiling to Puck.

Puckerman smiled at Rachel and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to sit on his lap. "We'll discuss things later." he whispered in her ear.

Rachel giggled and sighed. They all talked with Mia for a bit before she had to go claiming she was trying to get hold of Vince. Rachel's smile faltered, the guys noticed and when the phone hung up Rachel sighed.

"Were you close with Vince and Letty too?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I was close with everybody, I was the youngest one of them all, I was the little sister that everyone had to protect. When Dom served time, Mia was down in the dumps, Vince and Letty were the ones that came and took care of me, or anyone but it was mostly Vince, Letty and Jesse." Rachel explained.

The guys just nodded, Mike and Matt stood up to do the dishes and Rachel stayed on Puck's lap. "You know, you told us that we lived a more smoother life, but I think you're lucky that you have a family that loves you." Puck told Rachel.

Rachel turned to him and smiled. "It's your family too, Dom trusts you, and Mike and Matt. That's why you're still here with me. If he didn't he would've let you go that and roofied you like I did to Santana." Rachel explained smiling.

"I thought it was more of a job." Puck said joking.

Rachel laughed and shook her head no. "Dom hardly ever let's anyone in, not after Brian. You guys are part of this family now." she told him. Rachel caressed his face. "La Familia no es sangre." she whispered in Spanish.

"Family isn't blood?" Puck whispered back to her. Rachel smiled and nodded. She gave him a light peck to his lips and leaned to his chest. Puck just wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her even closer.

Matt and Mike had heard what they talked about and they smile fondly to themselves. Who knew that coming for a messed up family of blood can give them a real feeling of family to those who aren't blood. Matt just stood there and then his eyes shined with an idea.

"Hey guys." Matt said. That caught everyone's attention. "I know a guy that does tattoos, maybe we can go out and get one?"

Rachel stood up quickly and squealed. "Yes!" the guys laughed at her, as she jumped up and down singing whichever song she was content with.

"And what exactly are you going to get Rutherford?" Puck asked.

Matt just smirked and shrugged. Rachel rushed out to get ready and came back. "I'm getting two tattoos." she told them smirking.

"And what will they be?" Mike asked curiously.

"One will say Ride or Die, but maybe in arabic or so. And family isn't blood in an other language" she said happily. They just laughed at her eagerness and nodded. "C'mon let's go, before it gets very late out."

The guys all just grabbed their leather jacket and walked out the door and go into Mike's SUV truck. They all sang along to Queen's We Are The Champions and just enjoyed the ride to the tattoo parlor.

* * *

When they arrived, Rachel looked around in awe.

"Rutherford is that you?" a buff guy yelled out. Rachel turned around and smiled at the dude.

"What's good Gonzalez." Matt greeted.

Rachel looked amused at them both and just smiled. The Gonzalez guys turned to Rachel and eyed her good. "And this beautiful girl?" he asked.

Rachel looked closely and he looked familiar, she just smiled and waved. "Rachel Berry." she introduced her self.

The guy looked at her closely and smirked. "You look very familiar young one." he saw her finger tattoo then smirked when he recognized her. "Does your brother know you are getting another tattoo?" he teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. The guys just stared at in confusion.

"Where have you been all these years Aaron?" Rachel asked amused.

"Dom said to run and I did, came to Ohio. How's everyone?" he asked brightly.

Rachel smiled sadly and shrugged. "Jesse got murdered by the dude he raced, Dom took most of the crew to the Dominican Republic and then he left to hide from the feds. Recently he came back because we got the news that Letty was murdered. Vince disappeared and Mia is back home in LA." she explained.

Aaron looked shocked and his eyes looked glassy. "I'm so sorry Carolina." he said as he hugged her. Rachel hugged him back hard.

"We knew this life has it it risks Aaron." Rachel said sadly.

"How about that tattoo man?" Puck asked before Rachel starts crying. Aaron turned to him and smirked nodding to him.

"How about that man." Aaron responded. He turned to Rachel. "I'm guessing the tattoo is going to say Ride or Die?" he asked her. Rachel just smiled and nodded.

"And make it more artsy" Rachel told him.

Aaron smirked and got out this huge binder or tattoo picture and found the bohemian detailing and showed it to Rachel. "How about it Carolina?

"Yes, and I want one by my hip and the other on my arm." Rachel said excitedly. The guys smiled as they looked through the tattoo pictures.

"Alright I'll get the stencil and then I'll be right back." Aaron said.

He left and the guys stared at her. "Another tattoo Berry?" Puck asked. Rachel smirked and lifted her shirt and undershirt up and before they can say no to her almost stripping they noticed her big tattoo. It started by the valley of her boobs and went down, under both her breast and stopped right above her belly button.

"Damn Rachel, I didn't know you were a tattoo of girl." Matt said tracing the pattern of her tattoo. Rachel blushed and Puck smacked Matt's hands away before Matt traced up the valley of her boobs. Rachel to the side and there was another tattoo there. Puck traced that one, it started by the side of her boob and ended a little below her belly button.

"So if you get these three tattoos will that be 4 tattoos?" Mike asked as he stared at the not so innocent girl, it's no wonder she hardly shows her body in school.

"Her? Four tattoos? Please." Aaron told them. Rachel just glared at him and he laughed. "Carolina take you shirt off and lay on your stomach."

Rachel smirked and did what she was told, she took both her shirt off and laid on her stomach. The guys eyes widened a lot more. Her back started with a bohemian moon crest by her neck, with little flowers filling the inside, it then flowed to more bohemian flower patters all the way to her lower back. Puck walked up and traced the pattern and Rachel shivered a little.

"Jesus, Berry." Puck groaned. Aaron laughed, and nodded.

"My ex boyfriend was there when I did the tattoos for her, he was hard to the max, I thanked her so much cause of the very hot sex he gave me." Aaron said laughing.

Rachel smacked him and he laughed even harder. "Shut up Aaron." she whined.

"What _Rachel_ you're freaking sexy girl, you getting these tattoos was hot." Aaron said. The guys laughed and Mike and Matt got closer to trace them as well.

"You into the bohemian Rach?" Matt asked.

"The patterns are beautiful." She admitted. she lifted her finger and it showed a little infinity sign. She sat

up and then turned to face the guys and took off her shoes and long socks. There it showed another bohemian tattoo but this one look more of an ankle tattoo and then a feather. The guys just smiled at her.

Aaron started to set up the stencils, because there was so much details he wanted to used the stencil to finish quicker. "Alright Rach, what do we start first." he asked her.

"I want the hip tattoo to say _"Familia_ _Est_ _Sanguis."_ in very pretty cursive so you can easily attach it with a narcissus flower tattoo." Rachel explained the guys just stared at her for a bit and then continued looking.

"Alright let's get started." Aaron said. He turned on his tattoo gun and quickly cleaned off the hip area where Rachel wanted which was almost close to her crotch but still a little further away and Puck got hard watching her.

Rachel was still with her shirt off so he can see her under boobs tattoo which he admits looks very hot and her dream catcher side tattoos. Puck got his phone out and took a picture of Rachel getting tatted while she just looked through more tattoos. Matt and Mike looke up to Rachel and they smirked.

"Does it hurt Rach?" Mike asked. Rachel just shrugged.

"I have high tolerance of pain so I don't know" Rachel just said. Aaron just smiled and winked at the guys.

"So boys, how did you get into the living the life of street racers." Aaron asked.

"Well, I accidentally glimpsed at Rachel's private life and then she took us in after threatening us and then Dom just allowed us in." Mike explained.

Aaron nodded and just continued on Rachel's tattoo. "Have you guys raced yet? The adrenaline is so addicting. I remember racing Carolina here, it was her first time and she beat me. I should've guessed, her brother, Dom, is the legend. Every race he's done, is always won."

"I can't wait to see Rachel in action one day." Mike said excitedly. Aaron chuckled and paused to look at the boys.

"Trust me, you'd be awed." Aaron said. Matt just laughed and went back to looking at the tattoos. Puck caught Rachel's gaze and winked at her. She bit her bottom lip and winked back. Puck narrowed his eyes at her since she was playing a deadly game.

"What about you Aaron, how did you join the family." Matt asked.

"Dom and Carolina found me. I was kicked out of my house because my parents didn't like the idea of having a gay kid. Carolina was just like a little girl she found me sitting by the rail, ready to jump to my death, she ran up to me and she asked if I wanted ice cream, her smile just lit my world up. Dom followed her and he took me under his wing ever since." Aaron explain as he smiled at Rachel. And Rachel just smiled back at him.

"Are you almost done?" Rachel asked him. Aaron just smirked at her.

"Almost." He replied back to her.

Puck was silent most of the time he was there, mainly because he was concentrating on what tattoo to pick. Matt had figured out his and he wanted a sleeve tattoo. Mike wanted a huge tattoo on his back. And Puck was debating on the peck or on the arm. He turned to the guys.

"What do you think if we get a somewhat similar tattoo on the arm?" he asked them. Matt and Mike thought about it and smirked.

"I'm down." Mike answered.

"Fuck yeah." Matt replied. Rachel heard them and laughed.

"Alright done Carolina." Aaron said happily. "Go rest for a few and let me clean this get started on the handsome hunks." he said happily. The guys laughed.

"Alright which one of us is going first?" Puck asked.

"I'll go." Matt said, taking his shirt off already and sat down on the chair that Rachel was sitting on. Rachel walked up besides Puck as she pulled her skirt a little lower so it won't bother her new tattoo.

"What are you getting Matt?" Rachel asked.

Matt looked up and smiled "A tribal tattoo, I'm going for half sleeve tattoo." he explained to Rachel. She smiled at him and turned to Mike.

"What about you Mike?" she asked him.

"It's somewhat tribal as well, I want in on my back and goes shoulder blade to shoulder blade." Mike responded. Aaron wolf whistled at Mike.

Mike laughed and went to go sit besides him and Aaron and talked more about tattoos. Rachel faced Puck and stood in between his legs. "And what about you Noah?"

"I want to follow your designs and get a lion mandala tattoo that goes from my peck to my arm." Puck explained to the girl in front of him. Rachel smiled.

"That's sexy." Rachel whispered in his ear. Puck chuckled and pulled her a bit closer, being careful and made sure he didn't hurt her. Rachel giggled and leaned to kiss his cheek. Puck turned his face just in time to capture her lips to his.

Before the kiss can get more intense and hot, Aaron was cat calling and wolf whistling, while Mike and Matt laugh. Puck just flipped them off and kissed Rachel back. "How about a date tomorrow Rach?" he asked her.

Rachel stared widely at Puck and then a wide smile spread across her face and she nodded. "I would like that." she whispered. Puck chuckled and he turned her around so he can have her back against his chest. Rachel leaned back and watched as Mike and Aaron interacted as long lost friends and Matt sitting there clenching his jaw because getting a tattoo hurts like shit.

After about two hours later Aaron finished Matt's tattoo and he rubbed the jelly on his tattoo and told him to go sit down. Mike took off his shirt and sat straddling the chair and laid down. Aaron grinned and he cleaned up his things and got a new needle and cleaned Mike's back.

For the next few hours they all just talked about Aaron's and Rachel's racing days, she would spent her holidays going back to her home, and then Aaron would come and sweep her away just got ride. The guys laughed and enjoyed hearing how Rachel's life was at LA.

Rachel finally got her last tattoo done. It was bohemian arrow tattoos and only separated in the middle with it saying ride or die in arabic on the back of her arm. Rachel drove the back home with Mike laid down in the back seat leaving Matt drove them back home and Puck was sitting on the passenger seat with Rachel in his lap she had to tie her shirt so it won't disturb her tattoo and all the guys had their shirts off.

"I still like the skull tattoos that you guys got." Rachel muttered a little sleepily.

All the three guys laughed and agreed. Before Rachel fell asleep completely, she muttered about using the unscented soap to shower. When Matt finally parked outside her house, Rachel was fast asleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up in Puck's arms, she smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss and untangled herself from him. She got up and grabbed lace panties and bra and went into her bathroom to shower. She quickly showered and got into her bra and panties and went to look for her jelly to put over the tattoo.

"Rach you in there? Open up I need to piss and the wonder twins took over the two bathrooms." Puck said banging on the door. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door and Puck quickly hurried to the toilet.

Rachel tried not to laugh at Puck's face while he did the restroom, but she just bursted out laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Puck asked. Rachel got up and leaned by the wall and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I mean yes, but I also do enjoy the view." Rachel flirted. Puckerman groaned and he tried not to grip his length, if he did, he was more likely to start mess around with himself.

"Shut up Rach." Puck growled out. Rachel just laughed and squatted down with her legs open to continued to find what she was looking for. Puck finished up and he washed his hands.

"What are you looking for?" Puck asked. Rachel growled and shut her cabinet door.

"I'm looking for the jelly ointment to put over the tattoos, and then we have to find out a way to hide your guys tattoos without hurting. It's a good thing that you guys finished sports, since it's close to the end of the year. Wear loose clothing and nothing tight, I'll get the bag ready just in case it swells, and keep it moisturized." Rachel explained.

He nodded and before he can say anything Rachel's phone rang. She smiled and rushed to go answer it with Puck checking her ass in those panties. Rachel answered quickly. "Dom?"

 _"Why did you get two more tattoos baby girl?"_ Was all Dom say. Rachel giggled and sat back down.

"Aaron contacted you?" Rachel asked. Dom laughed and said yeah. "I just wanted a distraction besides, I'm adding to my tattoo collection of Bohemian tats"

Dom laughed they continued to talk and he kept her updated on working for Braga. He told her that Brain also joined and that he was working back as an undercover cop. Rachel told him that she knew. "I hacked into the system big brother." was all she told him and Dom laughed.

"I want you to be careful Dom. I can't lose you." Rachel whispered to Dom.

 _"You won't lose me Carolina, I promised you that. And because I know you, I'll also take care of Brian."_ Dom told her. Rachel smiled and whispered out a yeah. _"Take care little one, I'll see you soon. And no getting into trouble"_

Rachel giggled, they hung up and Rachel got dressed in the in skinny jeans and made sure that the side of her hip tattoo wasn't to get harmed and found a loose v cut long sleeve shirt. She growled because she can peek the tip of her under boob tattoo.

"Rachel, lets go already!" Matt yelled. Rachel huffed and quickly gathered her stuff and rushed downstairs. She noticed the Mike and Matt wearing their football long sleeves and Puck was wearing his baseball semi long sleeve. Rachel smiled at them and hurried out to the car.

The car ride was filled of the guys asking the don't's for the tattoo area and Rachel reassuring them that they can last the whole day not getting hurt and that she has the jelly ointment. The guys quickly left Rachel since they had a meeting for the sport that they were going to join next year, it was obvious they were gonna go for football. After football season, Puck was joining basketball and Matt and Mike were deciding between basketball and cross country.

Rachel assured them that she was good and she spent her morning alone. Everything was going well, until lunch time hit. Rachel was making her way to her locker when she noticed Azimio and Karofsky cornering Artie. She growled and she quickly opened her locker and left her stuff there and she managed to get herself in front of Artie before they can do anything.

"Move freak." Azimio spat. Artie just took his phone out and text Puck saying SOS Rachel is about to get slushy bad.

Puck, Matt, and Mike were already at the cafeteria, when Puck got the text. "Shit" he growled.

"What? What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Rachel is protecting Wheels from getting slushied and she's is going to go off on Azimio. She'll let out her own secret" Puck said lowly. Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana finally made their way to the table they were sitting at and the rest of the glee club sat on the table next to them.

The three guys stood up and left without answering the questions from the whole glee club. They went to go find Artie and Rachel and when they did Rachel was drenched in slushy, Karofsky was on there floor gripping his family jewels and Rachel looked like she was about to attack Azimio in any second, well that's if she can get over Artie.

"Alright you take care of Azimio and Karofsky, I'll take care of Rachel and Artie." Puck said. The wonder twins nodded at Puck, while he went to grab Rachel from her wrist and pulled her behind him. "C'mon Wheels I need you to come with me."

Artie followed them both to the boys locker room and Rachel whined about him pulling her like a child. Then all of the sudden Rachel hissed. "Rachel are you okay?" Artie asked

"No, Noah accidentally hurt my arm where my tattoo is." Rachel hissed. Artie's eyes widen and Rachel cursed.

"Before you say anything wheels, her having tattoos is a secret so can you keep that?" Puck growled to him. Artie just smirked.

"Can I see it then?" Artie asked. Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you'll see when I change shirts. Noah do you have a long sleeve?" Rachel asked. Puck just grinned and nodded. He walked to his locker, Rachel turned to Artie and she smiled brightly.

Before she can say anything to the teen in the wheelchair, Matt and Mike came in the locker room grinning widely and with one of Rachel's bag. "Hey Rach, you got a hell of kick." Matt said amused.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and took her shirt off and winced when it scratched both tattoos. Rachel had her back to Artie and that gave him a good view of her back. His eyes went wide as he took a noticed of Rachel's tattoos.

"The stupid slushy went into my bra." Rachel whined. "I won't be comfortable." The guys just laughed.

"Just take off the bra and spent the day like that." Puck suggested. Rachel rolled her eyes. Artie just kept staring at her back and he can see the side of her other tattoo and his eyes widen a little more.

"Well I do have these pasties in my bag, I keep them in there for dance recitals." Rachel explained. She unhooked her bra and that allowed Artie to see the full tattoo.

Matt and Mike swallowed hard and walked up to the sink and wet paper towels. Puck stayed there and admired her boobs, Rachel threw her bra at him and cover her boobs with her hand and when she turned to face Artie. His breathe caught his throat as he took in her under boob tattoos. Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

"Damn Rachel." Artie whistled out.

"Our same reaction. She just got a hip and arm tattoo, she's got another on her finger and another on her ankle." Puck explained as he came up behind Rachel. He smacked her ass, and grabbed the pasties and handed them to her. "Here put them on."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned her back on them. Puck acted quick and stood in front of her.

"Are you cold Berry?" Puck asked amused staring at her boobs. Rachel laughed and handed him one of the pasties to him.

"Yes I am Noah, I got slushied." Rachel said amused. Artie rolled up behind her and traced her tattoos. Rachel yelped and jumped a little but then relaxed when he traced her tattoos. Her and Noah finished putting her pasties and Noah couldn't help but squeeze her boob a little Rachel smacked his hand away and he laughed.

"Bohemian tattoos Rachel?" Artie asked.

"I like the patterns, they're beautiful." Rachel said smiling. She turned to his side as he continued to trace her other tattoo. He wheeled back when she turned around, Puck was right behind her putting an arm over her boobs. The guys laughed and shook their head.

"I didn't peg you to like tattoos." Artie told her. She shrugged. She walked up to the sink and sat down on the chair while Puck placed a towel over her body.

"I wish I could explain everything to Artie but to tell you truth, I can't." Rachel whispered. He frowned.

"Why is that." Artie asked. The guys all at each other and before anyone could say anything her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Rachel answered. Mia started to talk very rapidly and Rachel was trying to catch up. "Mia slow down. Quite honestly you're freaking me out." she told her older sister as calmly as possible.

The guys caught on and the took out their phones. Rachel snapped her fingers at the guys and they dried up her hair. She quickly put the shirt on and picker her hair, and put it up in the bun, she looked at Artie and sighed. She heard Mia take a deep breathe in and started to talk slowly.

 _"Braga is a drug lord. He picks the driver and sents_ _them to Mexico to smuggle them in the US. Dom already left and what if they kill him and Brian. Carolina I'm worried."_

"Mia, Dom's going to be fine, you know very damn well that brother will make it back to us." Rachel said closing her eyes and holding on to Puck's hand, tightening very hard. Matt and Mike stood besides Artie staring at him as if they were daring him to say something else. "Mia, there's another guy that got involved, I'm heading home now. His name is Artie Abrams. run it through the system."

Artie eye's widen and Rachel can see a little fear in them. Rachel smiled at him assuring him that he was okay. Rachel hung up and let out a shaky breathe.

"Everything okay Rach?" Matt asked.

"Not here, we need to leave. Mike can you hack into the school's attendance and make sure that no calls are distributed for being absent. Matt and Puck you are going to help Artie into the car and I'll drive us home." Rachel explained.

"What's going on?" Artie asked. Rachel closed her eyes.

"Please Artie, don't ask us anything yet, not until we get to my house. We need to move quickly the bell is going to ring pretty soon." Was all Rachel said. She grabbed her things and made a dash out for it and waited at the car. She started the car and she watched as Puck carried Artie over his shoulder, Matt had his wheelchair folded so Rachel popped the trunk open and Matt put it in there, and Mike was focused on his phone.

Once they all reached the car and got in Rachel made a drive out and sped to her house. Artie was still asking questions and no one answered. Finally Rachel pulled into her home driveway and pressed the button that opened her garage, she quickly parked and closed the garage.

"Sorry Artie that we kidnapped you." Rachel said. She smiled kindly at him and he snorted.

"Will I get hurt or some sort?" Artie asked. Rachel laughed and shook her head no, Matt had popped the trunk and got Artie's wheelchair out and Puck placed him on the chair. Rachel got out and sat on Artie's lap.

"Artie, hopefully you are in the clear. We'll find out out in a few." Rachel said as she wrapped on arm around him. Puck started to wheel them and since it was unexpected Rachel almost fell but Artie caught her.

"I got you Rachel." Artie told her. Rachel laughed and nodded. They made it inside and Rachel had to stand up again so Puck can carry him to the the base. "I thought you weren't going to hurt me." he retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Naw man we ain't." Puck responded. Just then Rachel's phone rang. "In fact we were waiting for that call, to see how your fate turns out." he told Artie.

Rachel smirked and answered the phone. "Mia. You're going on speaker."

 _"Normally, it's Dom that does these things, but since Dom's out doing his revenge job I call the shots. Artie Abrams, would be great to add him in the team when it comes to intense hacking, other than you. He's great, I'm amused."_ Mia began. Rachel turned to Artie and raised her eyebrow.

Artie blushed and looked away. Rachel smiled amused. "So he's in the clear."

 _"He's in the clear Carolina."_ Mia stated. Artie's head snapped back to Rachel and looked confused.

"Thanks Mia, heard anything of Dom yet?" Rachel asked.

 _"No, not yet._ _I just wished they hurried up."_ Mia told them. Rachel agreed and they hung up.

"So Artie. Hacker huh?" Mike spoke up excitedly. Artie blushed and nodded.

"Well Artie it seems that my sister says you're in the clear." Rachel said

"Sister? I thought you were an only child." Artie asked her. Rachel huffed and then sighed.

"Artie, what I'm about to tell you, can never, I mean never get out." Rachel began to say in all seriousness. Artie took notice and nodded. "My real name is Carolina Rachel Toretto. I'm originally from LA I have and two older siblings, they are Dominic "Dom" Toretto, and Mia Toretto. We are all street racers. Current status; we're labeled as criminals." Rach snorted. Artie just stood there watching her.

"Wait you're serious? Why are you in Lima." Artie asked.

Rachel looked away and then looked down. "The crew I belong we're tight like family. One day one of our own was killed right in front of our lawn in my home. Long story short, Brian was an undercover cop, messed up over, and Dom basically told me that he I was going hiding which is why I'm here in Lima. Stopped going by Carolina and went by Rachel. They gave me Berry as my last name and two gay dads, stolen idea from a deceased people." she explained.

Rachel didn't look at Artie, she frowned and looked up. Puck noticed her changed and turned to the guys. "This can't be told to no one. Mike's done his research and it known that Rachel isn't well known by many. If this gets out, an enemy can go after her." he explained to Artie.

Artie nodded and turned to Rachel. "So where's your brother Dom?" he asked.

Rachel's eyes watered. "Remember when the four of us left because a friend of ours was murdered?" Artie nodded. "That was my brother's girlfriend."

Puck held her in her arms. While Matt continued the story. "Some douche crashed her and then shot her. That was they told us. Her brother was out of the country for being wanted and only back to get his revenge." Matt explained.

"Mia called earlier because she found out that the race Dom was in, was to work for Braga and help smuggle drugs from Mexico. She called because she got worried. It's the same guys that Letty worked for." Rachel said worrying. She then stood up and started to pace.

"Rachel I'm sure Dom's going to be fine." Mike told her.

"How are you sure? Letty's a fast driver, they caught up to her and crashed her. What if the same thing happens to Dom. And Brian. I know Brian did us wrong back then but he let my brother go. That has to mean something. And he's not answering his phone either meaning he's probably doing his job already or they got stopped somwhere heading to Mexico." Rachel said almsot shrieking. Puck stood up and caught her.

"Carolina, it's going to be okay." Puck said trying to calm her down. Rachel sniffed and huffed out. It's the first time that he called her by her real name, she sighed and nodded.

"Dom promised you he will make it back, with Brian. Everything will be okay Rach." Mike told her. Matt just nodded and Artie just sat there giving her a reassuring smile.

"Brian is good with his stuff so I'm sure they both will keep each other safe Rachel, it's not good to worry." Matt told her.

"I know, but it's my brother. I can't loose him, if I do. I don't know if I can be in a world without him." she admitted shyly.

"We get Rachel. He basically raised you, it's okay for you to worry and think that." Puck told her. He sat down, and he pulled her to his lap. Rachel sighed and rested her head on his chest. Artie rolled up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I know I'm new here but c'mon trust that they will make it back safe." Artie told her. Rachel smiled at him and nodded, she squeezed her hand and then stood up.

"We need to put the jelly ointment." Rachel said. Artie looked confused.

"What do you mean, we?" Artie asked as the guys took off their shirt. Rachel went to grab her stuff and Artie just stared at their tattoos. "So you all just went to get tattoos?"

"Wanna join the tattoo club Artie?" Rachel asked very excitedly, Artie nodded, and all the guys laughed. They returned the night with the guy's matching tat, and both arms, mid sleeve tattoo.

* * *

 **I swear it gets better lol, anyways review away.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Not proofread properly, so sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

* * *

Artie groaned which caused Rachel groaned, and causing a chain reaction. They all spent the night at Artie's house, after they took him to get tatted. Rachel sat up from the couch and rubbed her neck.

"What time is it?" Artie grunted out half asleep.

Rachel looked at her phone and did a double take, making her fall off the couch and on top of Puck.

"Holy shit." Puck yelled out. Rachel groaned and whined.

"Fuck, Rachel what happened?" Puck groaned out.

"It's Saturday, I woke up late for dance classes." Rachel whined. She looked up and Matt was still fast asleep and Mike was the same on the floor. Artie fell back to sleep and she looked at Puckerman half asleep grinning. She wiggled a little trying to get up and he let out a small growl.

"Rach, stop wiggling." Puck said, as he gripped her waist hard. Rachel let out a giggle and wiggled once more making Puckerman grounded on her, Rachel let out a small moan.

Puck flipped them over and Rachel looked up at him. If she were honest with herself, she liked where it's heading. "Hi." she whispered.

Puck smirked and kissed her forehead before giving her one final thrust up and Rachel moaned out loud. That made Matt wake up and he smirked. "Sharing is caring Puckerman." he joked. Puck flipped him off and got up.

Rachel got up and make her way to the kitchen, while Puck left to the restroom.

"So Rach, you got something to tell us?" Puck asked as he and Matt walked into Artie's kitchen referring to yesterday's conversation.

"I don't know much. I was looking over some things yesterday and I hacked into Brian's work place, and I found something interesting. Braga doesn't show much his info. It could be possible that it can be another man." Rachel asked them.

Matt nodded. "I see where you're getting. Possibly?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. Before they can say anything Artie came rolling in. "Dude the tattoo feels sore." he whined.

Rachel laughed and left to get her things, and when she got back she applied the ointment on Artie's arms, Mike stumbled in and turned his back on her and whined about it being a little scratchy. Rachel smiled and he applied the ointment on him too. Mike said something about shower and Artie told him there was a guest bathroom, he left wheeling to his room claiming he was going to shower to.

Matt, Puck, and Rachel were left alone. "So are we going to figure out about the whole Braga stuff?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head and Matt just shrugged. "I don't know Berry." he said.

Before anything can be said, Rachel's phone rang. She rushed to pick it up. "Mia"

 _"Carolina, how are you? How's Artie taking everything?"_ Mia asked.

Rachel smiled, she turned and saw Artie wheeling in, and Mike sitting already. "He's taking it good, went to take him to get his first tattoos last night ." she teased.

The guys laughed and Mia just snorted. _"You're already corrupting him. Anyways, I'm just calling to check up on things."_

"Heard anything yet?" Rachel asked her sister, a little worried.

She heard Mia sigh and say no. Rachel closed her eyes and just nodded. They both hung up and Rachel faced the guys.

"Nothing yet?" Matt asked. Rachel shook her head. Matt just nodded and took off to shower, Puck walked up to her and kissed her forehead saying everything was going to be okay.

Rachel just smiled sadly at him, and nodded. Puck leaned in a gave her a peck on the lips and left to go shower. She turned to the Matt and Artie and sighed.

"I'll make breakfast." She said.

Artie just sat there and was falling back to sleep, they spend the day at Artie's house just goofing off and them just playing COD, while Rachel watched. After the morning spent wasted in video games and Rachel sitting in between Puck's legs.

They all decided to take a trip down to Columbus and shopped there, they bought small things to add to their rooms, and they helped Artie choose stuff so he can add to his room in Rachel's place, when it was finally time to head home it was already getting dark out.

"So are you very good at street racing?" Artie asked as Rachel sat on his lap, tired of all the walking.

Rachel nodded and beamed. "Yes, my older brother taught me."

Artie just laughed and nodded, they all went inside and Puck ordered them food. They all sat down to relax when the phone began to ring.

"Mia?" Rachel answered. She set her phone on the counter and put it on speaker.

 _"Hey Carolina, just calling to check up on you again."_ Mia's voice said.

"Mia it's a Saturday." Rachel snorted. Before Mia can say anything she heard a guy laughing and a cell phone ringing. "What's going on? Who's that? That sounds like Brian's laugh." she said.

 _"I'm with-"_ was all Mia got out before Rachel heard punches being thrown and her brother screaming she gasped.

"What's going on? Dom STOP!" Rachel yelled out hoping Mia put her on speaker phone. Mia was yelling out for Dom to stop to and Rachel stood up to pace. "Noah give me your phone, I'm booking flights to L.A" she told him as Puckerman threw her phone at her, before she can type out the numbers on the phone she heard Brian's voice say something that made her freeze.

 _"She did it for you Dom! Letty_ _just wanted you to come home! I'm_ _sorry man! I'm sorry!"_ Brian yelled.

Rachel dropped the phone, and placed the puzzles. Letty went to Brian and worked for him but things went south. Rachel's eyes watered and the guys just stared at the phone taking in the news. The phone was silent and they can hear footsteps leave and Mia yelling for Dom before the line went dead.

Puck looked up to where Rachel was, with her back to the them and the phone on floor. He stood up and the guys stared at her worriedly. "Rach?" he called out but nothing. "Carolina?" he tried again but nothing. He walked to face her and he saw the tears running down her face.

"She worked for Brian so she can clear Dom's name so he can come home." Rachel whispered. "But instead she got murdered." she whimpered. And just like that she broke down crying muttering the words of just wanting Dom to come back home.

Puck held and Matt and Mike just sat there in pained looks while Artie looked a little confused but looked concerned for Rachel. They all sat there wishing they can do something but decided it was best for Rachel to let it all out. They all sat there watching her as she cried herself to sleep. Puck picked her up and went to go take her to her room and came back down.

"That was hard to watch." Mike admitted. Puck nodded and Matt just sat there silenced.

"Who's Brian?" Artie asked.

Puck answered. "Rachel said they met five years ago, he was working as an undercover cop, he fell in love with Mia, Rachel's sister, one day he got discovered, everything went to hell, apparently he's back as cop downtown L.A. Rachel said that Letty probably went to him to work so she can clear Dom's name to come back home since he was out of the states, I believe he was in the Dominican Republic. The same drivers that they are working for are the same ones that killed Letty" he explained.

Artie just nodded. "Let's head to bed, tomorrow we can figure out how to cheer up Rachel, after that call and some revelations it's bound to affect her." he said Puck just nodded and helped him into his room that Rachel had already separated. He said goodnight to him and the wonder twins and sneaked into Rachel's room.

Puck silently closed the door and he took his clothes off and got in bed with Rachel. She turned to face him and snuggled closer him, relaxing now. He sighed and joined her into slumber.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Time to wake up!" Mike yelled excitedly. He was bouncing on bed making sure he didn't he step on them, Artie just laughed at the over excited teen, while Matt just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Dude get the hell off man!" Puck growled. Rachel whined and growled at Mike. Mike didn't listen and was tackled down by Rachel.

"Oomf, oh my God." Mike whined. The guys laughed at Mike as Rachel sat on his back. "Rach, you're being mean."

Rachel just sat on his back and laughed. "What was that Mike? I couldn't hear you." Rachel joked. Mike whined and just went limp, Rachel giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mike, I needed that."

Rachel stood up and walked into her bathroom, to take a morning shower.

"Alright you guys go downstairs and get breakfast ready, I'm go shower." Puck grunted out. The guys just smiled at him and left. Puck walked to Rachel's door and thanked his lucky stars that it was open. He went inside and shed off his boxers and joined Rachel in the shower.

"You alright Rach?" Puck asked. Rachel turned to him and sighed. She shook her head no.

"This is new information, I should've picked that up before." She told him. Puck just grabbed chin and turned it up so she can face him. Although he got a little hard when Rachel peaked at his junk. She looked up at him and Puck sighed. He wrapped hims arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"It's okay baby, you had a lot in your mind." He told her. Rachel smiled and leaned it.

"You know we never went to that date you told me about." Rachel told him. Puck smirked.

"As long as I'm with you wherever we go, I'm good." He told her. He leaned in and before he can kiss her he whispered out the question he's had on his mind. "Be my girlfriend?"

Rachel looked at him and kissed him. Puck smirked and took that as a yes. He pulled away and started scrub her down. She giggled and she did the same back. Puck was about to put shampoo to her head, when Mike interrupted

"If you guys don't get out of there, you're gong to become teen parents and Rachel, Dom won't be happy, and is going to go after your boyfriend and leave you as a single mother." Mike's voice said.

Puck groan and they heard Dom's laugh. Rachel gasped and opened the door not caring if Mike saw her in the nude. He choked on his cookie when he noticed her naked and she took away the phone.

"Dom?" Rachel asked excitedly. Mike choked even more, when he saw Puck naked.

"My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Mike wailed.

 _"Are you naked with a guy? Carolina you're lucky I love you."_ was all Dom said.

Rachel giggled and put on her robe and threw a towel to Puck and helped Mike to breathe again. "No Dom, Mike is being over dramatic. Geez and they say I'm the drama queen."

Dom laughed, Rachel heard him go serious. _"Carolina. I know you heard what went down between Brian and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_

Rachel sighed and sat down on the toilet. "It's hard, I didn't know why I didn't pick up on that."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself." Puck said. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

 _"Carolina, I'm go finish the job. We barley_ _made it out last night, and we need to get these guys once and for all."_ Dom told her.

Rachel began to sniff. "You promise me Dominic that I'm see you safe. I don't want to loose you." she told him seriously. She heard her brother sigh, and promised her.

 _"I got to get going."_ Dom told her.

Rachel eyes watered. "Come back to us safely. Brian too." she begged. Dom promised once more and hung up. Rachel just took a deep breathe in. "Well, now it's not the time to get all emotional, so Mike, sorry about our birthday suits deal, but can you leave, we were actually showering. In fact Noah was about to shampoo my hair."

Mike just snorted and rolled his eyes, Puck just smirked and dropped his towel and caused Mike to choke again. "Geez Chang, if you want a piece of the Puckerone just ask." he teased.

Mike just choked even harder and Rachel glared at him "Noah!" she patted Mike's back and made sure he was okay. "We'll be down in a few minutes, just let us finish showering."

Mike nodded and left, munching on his cookie, muttering about getting lucky to see Rachel naked, Rachel just laughed. The pair finished off their showering and Rachel put on short shorts, and a tight tank top. The couple joined the rest while Rachel made plans to fly to L.A.

"What's going on in your head Rach?" Artie asked her. She smiled at him.

"Plans, I'm taking you to L.A. I need to head to L.A, I have this feeling that we do. " Rachel said.

"What about school?" Mike asked.

"Well shit." Rachel muttered. The guys laughed.

"Family emergency?" Artie told her.

"Fuck it man, we're almost going to summer vacation in about a week. I say we pack all our shit, miss Monday and come back finish, before we go and spend the summer at Rachel's place." Puck said.

They all nodded and Puck went to go drop off everyone to pack their clothes, while Rachel worked on getting their flight tickets

Rachel had gotten the tickets and left to go pack her stuff, knowing that she'd had to be back soon. She carried all her stuff and opened her garage so the guys can park in there, she called the cabs and told them she needed a van for a handicap friend.

Rachel went around cooking up food when she heard the guys come in

"Cars parked in the garaged, it safe and well locked. At what time we leaving?" Puck asked.

"Soon, eat so we can just wait for the cab." Rachel told them.

They all sat by the table and started to eat. They talked about regionals and how they didn't make it but Sylvester gave them all another year.

"Cab is here Rach." Matt said as they heard the honking.

"No way, I didn't hear" Rachel answered sarcastically. Everyone laughed and grabbed their stuff and headed out.

The flight to LA was boring, hey all either slept threw it all or argued about song choices. Finally when they landed, they stretched a bit.

They made their way out, and Rachel called in for a rental car. They waited until they got the rental car, and Rachel drove all the way to her house.

"Hey Rachel?" Artie called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do they call you Rachel or Carolina?" Artie asked.

"Carolina, they can't get used to Rachel. But it's okay, because I like that you guys can call me Rachel." she explained.

The rest of the car drive involved them singing Journey and Queen's songs. They stopped to be quiet when Artie got a call from Tina.

"Tina! Hey." Artie answered nervously. "I know, I forgot. I'm sorry, something came up and I had to leave town. Family emergency in Florida."

Rachel sighed in relieve. Artie hung up rather quickly and sighed. "Sorry Artie, it must be hard to lie to your girlfriend." she told him.

Artie just shrugged. "It's alright, lately, she's been giving Finn puppy eyes, it's making me really uncomfortable. So if she breaks up with me, it's all good."

"Damn dude, that's cold. Finn told Rachel he loved her in regionals. But babe just flipped him off." Puck answered.

Rachel laughed. "It's alright Artie, I have old friends I can hook you up with." she told him.

"Hey and what about us" Mike whined.

Rachel looked at him from the rear window and winked at Mike, she motioned for him to look at Matt and he blushed. "I can try" she said smugly.

Rachel finally drove up to the house and Mia was out in the garage.

"Carolina?" Mia yelled out.

"Mia!" Squealed. The sisters ran to each other and hugged. Mike and Matt helped Artie out, while Puck set up the wheelchair for him.

"How are you? Matt, Mike and Puck it's so good to see you." Mia squealed. "That must be Artie."

Artie smiled shyly and waved. "Yes, that's Artie and we're going to be here for the summer." Rachel responded.

Mia smiled and motioned for them to come to the house. Puck smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mia noticed and smirked at Puckerman.

"I so can't wait to see Dom go all papa bear, about you dating Caro." Mia told Puck.

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Matt said as Mike nodded. Puck just laughed nervously and scratched his shaved head. Artie just bursted out laughing.

"We're leaving Monday, we have to go back to school on Tuesday and enjoy the last few days of school and then come back by Friday or Saturday, depending on the plane flights." Rachel explained.

Mia smiled and they all walked in the house. Artie just looked around, and he feel the big difference between the house in Lima and her home in L.A.

"Feels like home." Artie said to no one.

Mia smiled, and Matt nodded. "Yeah, we know the feeling bud." he told him.

They all went to put their stuff in their rooms. And later all of them just went out to enjoy the day, it was late Friday night when she got a call from Kurt, demanding where she was. She just told him that she had a family emergency to attend and hung up.

By the time they arrived home it was dark out, Rachel and Mia were in the kitchen cooking up food while the guys sat around the table talking about school and glee. Once they all sat down, Mia said it was time to say grace. Rachel smiled and said grace after a long time.

* * *

 ** _Short chapter, double update cause, yas lol. Review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

Mia went upstairs to wake up Rachel, she was about to pounce on her, when Rachel's phone rang and she sprung up in defensive mode.

Mia laughed and Rachel glared at her. "Hello?" Rachel answered.

 _"Rachel? Where are you?"_ Aaron called.

"Oh hey Aaron, I'm back home in L.A. But don't worry I'm coming back on Monday, pack your things, Mia here wants to see you." Rachel said as she stared at her sister.

Mia pounced on her and stole her phone and walked away, Rachel just smiled and before she can fall asleep Puck came in and laid next to her, kissing her neck, and shoulders. Rachel turned around and kissed Puckerman.

"Hey guys, stop making out, get dressed, Mia's taking us out to the beach." Artie said rolling up the room.

Rachel giggled and just nodded. "Alright Artie, we'll be downstairs in a few." she told him.

Artie rolled away and Puck stared at her smirking at her. "So babe, are we really going to get ready." he asked.

Rachel just straddled his stomach. "Well duh." she kissed his cheek, and got off to go shower. She grabbed her white bikini, and a sundress to put over. Puck just smirked and went to go join her in the shower.

Rachel was washing over, when she felt Puck join her. Puck began to kiss her shoulder, Rachel smiled. Puck saw her smile, so he went ahead and started to kiss her to her neck, Rachel turned around and started to make out with him.

"Hurry up!" Matt yelled out. Puck growled, and Rachel just giggled.

They showered quickly, and Rachel quickly put her bikini on and her sundress, Puck just put his cargo shorts on and a plain t shirt on. Rachel and Puck put their sandals on and went downstairs.

"Finally." Mia breathed out. Rachel just smiled at her sister, and grabbed her phone from her. They all headed out to the garage. "Carolina."

Rachel looked up and Mia motioned for her to follow her. "Mande?"

"I got it fixed." Mia said throwing her a set of keys. "Want to go for a drive?"

Rachel looked down and they set of keys and Mia opened the garage and next to Dom's car was hers. Her old car that her and Dom bought to fix up. Her eyes began to water and she ran to hug her sister. "Thank you."

Rachel pulled back and squealed as she got into her 69' black Dodge Charger. Puck and the rest of the guys were staring at her car in awe. She turned it on and she revved it and she giggled. "So who's riding with who." she asked.

Puck was already walking forward and so did Artie. Mike and Matt just looked over at Mia's car a black with silver side Ford GT40 and the guys eyes widen ever more.

"Holy hell, do you guys ride well?" Matt asked.

"That's the thing about us Toretto's, we have to have the best rides out there." Mia answered.

Rachel laughed and helped Artie get in the backseat. She popped her trunk and set his wheelchair there along with their stuff, while Mia did the same, along with the food. Mia close her trunk and turned to Rachel.

"Caro, I'm low on cash." Mia told her, smirking.

Rachel closed her trunk and she stared at her sister. "What's the easiest way for a girl to make cash." she asked.

"Prostitution." Artie and Mike replied.

Matt slapped the back of Mike's head, and Mike whined. Rachel just laughed and shared a knowing look with Mia.

"So Race Wars?" Mia asked.

"Let's go." Rachel said excitedly and ran to the driver's seat. Mia laughed and the guys looked confused.

"Guys just get in." Mia said. Puck got in with Rachel's car and Mat and Mike left to Mia's as soon as Puck buckled up Rachel took off, with Mia following behind her.

"Where are we going Rach?" Artie asked from behind.

"To the place my brother invented. My second home." Rachel answered. Rachel sped up when they arrived to a familiar road she hasn't been in forever. The guys just stayed quiet and took the scene in front of them and Rachel just laughed.

"Why are we here?" Puck asked, as they got closer.

"Well, Mia needs, cash, I need a new car or cars, and you guys get to see me race." Rachel answered.

Rachel entered the race wars and the guard there smirked. "Ah Toretto. It's been years since I've seen you. Where's the two older Toretto?" the big guy, Mark, asked.

Rachel just smiled. "Mia is right behind me and Dom's out becoming number 1 wanted person." She teased. Mark laughed and they heard a honk behind them.

"Alright, get a move on little one, your sister ain't looking to patient." Mark said.

"Mark, you know my sister misses watching me race, besides. I need a new ride." Rachel responded and took off. Mia right behind her.

"You know them Rach?" Puck asked.

"You guys, almost everyone knows the infamous Toretto family. This place, we created it along with the crew. This is our second home." Rachel explained once again. She went to park the car and she looked for her small bag and got it.

Rachel threw the bag to Puck. "Get my shorts, tight tanktop, and the shoes in there." she said, taking off her sundress and she put on her and she put on her socks. Puck gave her denim short and she put them on, she grabbed her combat boots and quickly put them on, she grabbed the shirt and put in on and grabbed a flannel and put it on.

Mia tapped her window and motioned for her to get off. Rachel just smiled and popped her trunk so they can get Artie's wheelchair. Matt and Mike helped get Artie out and Rachel just looked around smiling.

"God I miss this place." Rachel said. Mia walked up to her and nodded.

They turned around and noticed all the guys ready and the started to make their way up close.

Rachel kept being stopped but they finally made it to the entrance.

"Is it just me or do my eyes deceive me. Baby Toretto?" a guy called out.

Rachel turned and smiled. "Carlos!" she yelled she ran and went to go hug him.

"You here to race?" Carlos asked.

Rachel nodded frantically. "Yes, I'm here for money and a new car."

Carlos laughed. "Of course baby Toretto, go get your car ready, I got you on the next race." Carlos said as he hugged Mia and made his way to get me in the race.

Rachel squealed and jumped up and down, she quickly hugged everyone and ran to her car. The group just chuckled.

If Puck was being honest, he was kind of nervous, they had seen drive, but never race. The guys all looked at each other looking a bit nervous. Mia just laughed. "Relax chicos, Carolina is gonna be fine, she's gonna win, her and Dom never lose a race." she told them.

They just nodded and followed Mia to where Carlos was, they saw Rachel pull up to the start line, she turned and pouted when she didn't recognize him. She toll down her window. "Carlos! He better not be a newbie!" she yelled.

Carlos laughed. "Hell no baby Toretto, I know you wouldn't like that." he yelled back, everyone laughed and cheered. A girl walked up and she with a flag, she pointed to the guy racer and he revved his car, then the girl pointed at Rachel's car and she revved and hers sound way more better and louder than the dude's.

"Dude, she just put him to shame." Mike said in awe. Mia just laughed and hugged him. The girl yelled out go and they saw Rachel take off, at first it was the guy in the lead, and they saw Rachel pull ahead,

they all stood there watching the race.

The guy started to go super fast for him to drive and they hear Mia laugh. "Oh that is the biggest mistake he ever made." she said.

"Why?" Artie asked.

"He used the Nos too early. That's what we use to make the car go insanely fast." Mia explained.

They all nodded and looked back, they saw Rachel's car go even faster and she passed the finished line winning.

Puck whooped out and they all cheered. Mia started to yell yes, and she hugged Mike even harder.

"That's my baby!" Puck yelled out. That made the crowd go wild. Puck laughed. Rachel drove back and when she reached where they were to got off and she waved at everyone. She got off and made her way towards Carlos, he handed her cash and the driver walked up to her.

"So the rumors are true, the Toretto little girl is the best out there." the dude said. Rachel just smirked and nodded. The guy just laughed, he handed over his keys. "At least it was worth losing my car over the infamous, hot Toretto." he told her.

Rachel just laughed. "Thanks hon, sweet car. I'm happy it's mine." she said, and walked away. Rachel heard him laugh.

Puck grinned at her. "Damn babe, that was hot." he told her. Rachel just giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, he rested his arms on her shoulders and looked down at her.

"So who's driving my new car to the beach, I do have to make modifications to make it more Toretto. But that's after I do some more races" Rachel told her boyfriend. He just chuckled and kissed her. She heard cat calls, and a phone pic shutter out.

Puck just chuckled and pulled Rachel closer to him. Rachel just looked up at him and smiled affectionately at him. He smiled back. "You're beautiful." he told her. Rachel blushed.

Before Rachel can say anything else, Carlos called her out, and she just gave Puck another quick kiss and ran to her car, and drove up to the starting line. Rachel just turned to glare at who ever was she was racing, and she let out a small gasp when she saw him. He turned and smirked at her.

"Hey Princess." he smirked. Rachel just revved her car harshly.

Mia noticed. "Oh no." she whispered. Puck noticed, and he turned to her.

"What do you mean oh no?" Puck asked her.

"Before Carolina started her freshman year, she got into a huge fight with a girl, because the guy the both dated was him." Mia explained. "That's Jesse St. James."

"St James? More like St. Jackass." Matt barked. Mia just sighed.

"The departure wasn't pretty, the girl's name was Giselle, she was just enjoying her summer you know, then she started to spread rumors and well, the fight wasn't pretty." Mia explained.

"Why do keep saying it wasn't pretty." Mike asked.

"Carolina, almost sent her to the hospital. Everyone keeps underestimating her, she small, but she can strike a punch harsher than anyone else. So when Giselle thought it was fun to bring up our past about our family, she beat her up. Never heard of her ever since." Mia explained.

Puck just nodded and turned back to where Rachel was, they were waiting for the other race to finish so they can go up.

Rachel gripped her steering wheel tightly, and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in, she cleared her emotions and turned back to him. "Not here, not ever." she whispered to herself. They drove up the starting and Rachel revved her car harshly like she did before. Jesse just smirked and revved as well.

"Ready." the girl in front of them yelled. Pointing her flag at Rachel. "Set." she pointed to Jesse. "GO!" she yelled.

Rachel stepped on her gas and took off. Jesse, just sat there stunned before he steppe down on the gas and took off after her as well. Rachel looked at her mirror and saw him struggling to catch up, she smirked. Jesse managed to catch up, Rachel figured he pressed the nos, but she was proved wrong when she saw that he went faster, she laughed and pressed her nos, and she was the first to pass the finish line.

She looked at her mirror and managed to see Jesse punching his steering wheel. Rachel laughed harder, and drove to where everyone was. She passed signaled at him to follow her and he nodded. They drove back to where Carlos was standing next to her to other car. They both stopped and got off the same time.

"Well, ain't this a surprise." Jesse drawled out. Mia and the boys made their way over.

"Jesse. See you been practicing." Rachel said in a even voice. Jesse smirked and nodded, Rachel just took her hand out and signaled him to give up the keys and money.

"Aw, but I wanted to know if you wanted to catch up." Jesse teased.

"Is Giselle around?" Rachel hit back, smirking. Jesse tensed up at hearing her name and his face went blank. "I see, well I would love to catch up but I have places to be, so if I can have your keys and money, that'd be great." she told him

Jesse just gave her the money and keys, and when Rachel went to grab it he pulled her in and smirked. "I can't eait to have you back in my arms." he whispered.

Rachel smiled and leaned closer, then she kneed him hard between his knees and punched him. "Never." she sneered and grabbed her things from him and turned to her sister, boyfriend, and friends. "We need to go." she told them.

Puck just grabbed her and pulled her to him. "You alright?" he asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, maybe later I'll tell you about him." Rachel said. Puck nodded and kissed her.

"Alright love birds we need to get going." Mia interrupted them. She took off and said goodbye to Carlos and Puck just pulled her close and walked her to her car, he opened the door and she entered and closed the door for her. Artie had Matt and Mike put him in the passenger seat.

"Here." Rachel said turning to the three guys, giving them the car keys. "Take my car."

Puck just smirked kissed her and got into her new car. Mike and Matt just ran to the one she just won.

"You guys make me sick." Artie told her. She just laughed and shrugged, she turned her car around and waited for Matt and Mike to get into the other car she won from Jesse, and Puck go on the first one and they all left.

* * *

They were all currently at the beach, Mia was out swimming with Mike and Matt, while Rachel laid on her stomach soaking up the sun, while Puck sat back and just checked her out smirking as her swim bottom was sort of a v thong type of deal, and he can just check her butt.

"Dude, you got a bit of drool there." Artie said.

Puck wiped his cheeks and Artie laughed. "Screw you man."

"You want to, to your girl right there." Artie responded smugly.

Puck just glared at him, and then he smirked.

"She's hot man, like goddamn," he told Artie as he took out his phone and took a picture of her.

Artie nodded, and leaned back and rested. "I think I like this Rachel, she's more bad ass and hot, hot, hot. Bouncy bouncy bouncy."

Puck just growled. "My girl." he told him.

Artie just chuckled and his phone rang. He frowned and noticed it was Tina, he sighed.

"Hey, Tina?" Artie answered. Puck turned and noticed Artie's composure gone rigid, and he looked angry. "Yeah, well I don't care anymore, it's over." He growled out

Rachel woke up and faced him. "You okay, Artie?" she asked.

"Tina cheated on me with Finn, so yeah we're done." Artie said. Rachel sighed and crawled up to him and snuggled up against him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Her loss, besides, I told you I got friends. Random hook ups and you'll forget she even existed." Rachel told him.

Artie just chuckled and accepted her snuggling up to him, he pulled her closer. Puck just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, knowing damn well how much she loved to cuddle up with someone, she fell back asleep again, and Artie followed, and Puck just grunted and rested his eyes as well.

After an hour of Puck sleeping, he woke up to nothing, and saw Rachel on Matt's back and Artie on Mike's back as they swam around, with Mia throwing them water. He smiled and he took a picture of them.

After watching them fight, Puck finally got up and went to go join them, he swam over to them and Rachel beamed and fell back into the water and swam to Puck. He smirked and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hi there sleeping beauty." Rachel whispered.

Puck smirked. "So why didn't you kiss me to wake up."

Rachel just laughed. "Little sister makes you watch the Disney movies?" she asked him.

Puck just smirked and nodded, Rachel just giggles and leaned in to kiss him. Puck smiled in the kiss and when he pulled back he just smiled at her.

"I've always had this wild fantasy to have my wicked ways in the water." Puck said smirking.

"Noah." Rachel scolded, but she was still smiling.

They swam for a while, pretty soon it was just Rachel and Artie swimming around. Artie held on to Rachel's shoulder and she swam around for him, Artie just smiled and kissed her forehead when she helped him float.

"You know Berry, in the beginning, I thought I'd hate you for how you acted, but your a bad ass friend." Artie told her.

Rachel beamed and hugged him hard. "You're my best friend." she whispered out.

Puck swam out to them and he raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I came over to say that Mia wants to head out and get us to rest since we leaving tomorrow." he told them. Rachel pouted and Puck came and help Artie out. All of them swam back and Puck carried him back and Rachel just walked along side him.

"Carolina, I need to give you your tickets and get you on the plane back home, you're not missing Monday." Mia said sternly.

Rachel just glared at Mike who looked guilty. She sighed and nodded, and went home. They all packed up there things, and left to the airport. They checked in and after waiting for about an hour they called their plane flight and they all said goodbye to Mia.

Rachel sighed and they made their way into the plane. Puck held her as they got inside. "I miss home in LA." she told him.

Puck chuckled. "So what was up with that ex boyfriend?" he asked her.

Rachel sighed. "We connected, in way he was similar to what became Rachel Berry. We had great times, but then one day out of the blue this girl comes and attacks me saying, I was ruining her relationship. And I was confused and I asked who was her boyfriend. Turns out Jesse St. James was her boyfriend for many years. I apologized to her and stopped seeing him, but Jesse kept coming back, so she got mad and spread rumors about me, one day she came up to me and pushed me hard and started to pull my hair and scratch my face, I pushed her back and started to fight her, Letty came and stopped me." she explained. Puck just sat there listening to her. "It's all in the past, I just wanted to forget about him, I guess he still has feelings for Giselle." she said.

"And you." Puck told her. Rachel smiled at him.

"I can take care of myself." Rachel told him. She kissed and snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

The flight back home was quiet most of them time and they finally made it back home to Lima.

* * *

 **Added Jesse St. James. Maybe I can use him later as a bad guy. We'll see.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

"Rach, baby, wake up." Puck said shaking his girlfriend.

Rachel groaned and woke up.

"Time for school." Puck said.

Rachel just whined and pouted. "Since when did you care going to school." she whined.

Puck chuckled. "Your sister is forcing us, she's checking." he grunted out.

Rachel just smiled and laid back, before Puck can do anything she started to stretch out like a cat. Puck began to laugh and Rachel managed to accidentally kick him in the stomach.

"Alright kitten, let's get you showerin" Puck said, as he took off her clothes. Rachel just giggled when he slowly took off her shorts and panties and he kissed her along her tights.

Rachel bit back a moan. Puck kissed her all the way up into her inner tights and just as Puck licked her slit, Matt burst in the room.

"Oh shit." Matt said.

"Matt!" Rachel half screeched, and half moaned.

Puck chuckled and kissed her there and covered her up. "Alright, let's get you in the shower." he said.

Matt just started to laugh. "Seriously I'm book a hotel for you guys so you won't get interrupted." he joked.

"What's even the point of covering me up if all of ya'll just gonna see me naked. I mean Mike already has, and you've seen vajayjay, so seriously wants the point in hiding my body." Rachel huffed out.

Puck laughed and shook his head. "I don't like people looking at what's mine." he growled.

Rachel began to laugh. "Please, Matt get's a hard on watching anything, although, I would be offended that he won't get a hard on when it comes to me. I mean I'm covered in tattoos." she teased.

Matt started to choke on his coffee, and Puck just laughed. "Rach, what are you even talking about?" Matt asked.

"Matty, please don't try to deny it." Rachel said as she took off her shirt and bra and walked into her bathroom.

"Damn." Matt whispered. "For the record, I do get a hard on watching you Rach." Matt told her. Rachel laughed and Puck just punched him and pushed him out the room, and he took off his own clothes and went to join her.

"Only you would say that to Matt, babe." Puck told her, once he joined her to shower.

After they showered they got dressed and grabbed their stuff and made their way out to school. Throughout the whole drive to school, Rachel and Mike would be the ones singing out loud, and Artie would be rapping, while Matt just playfully danced in the back. Puck just cursed them all, and laughed after getting over it. Once the arrived Rachel turned to Artie.

"Artie, you ready to ignore the hell out of the cheater." Rachel asked bouncing up and down.

Artie laughed, and nodded. "Too bad, you're taken Rach, I would've just cheated on her first." he replied. Puck growled from the driver's seat and the guys laughed. Rachel just giggled and leaned over and kissed him.

"It's alright baby, I won't leave you." Rachel told him. Puck just smirked and helped get Artie's wheelchair off.

Everyone noticed the truck and when Rachel, Artie, Mike, Matt and Puck got off, they all just stared. Rachel put her sunglasses on and then sat on Artie's lap as Puck helped them wheel away, beside them Matt and Mike flanked them.

"This is weird. No one ever parted the hallways for me, or stared." Artie whispered.

"I feel the same exact way." Rachel responded back

They entered the school and Artie just went eye wide, with Rachel giggling next to him. "Shut up, Rach." Artie whispered, pushing her off his lap. Rachel started to laugh, and just sat back on his lap.

Everyone parted for them and they decided to stop at Rachel's locker first since it was closer. "So Rach, has Mia said anything about Dom?" Puck whispered.

Rachel shook her head. "No, they are going to call, I told Mike and Artie to hack into the airlines system to give us tickets for just in case. I already have the clothes packed for us, and disguises for just in case. I need to be prepared, cause you never know." she explained.

The guys nodded and before anyone can say anything, they heard Tina yell out Artie's name. Artie cursed and he started to wheel away, Matt and Mike following. Rachel slammed her locker shut and stopped Tina.

"Tina, I know we don't get along well, but please just leave him alone, I mean what you did was pretty bad." Rachel said in a soothing voice, but Puck knew otherwise.

"I have to explain Rachel, it was a mistake." Tina cried.

Rachel just let the girl cry on her shoulder and she rolled her eyes, Puck noticed and he smirked, Rachel just playfully glared at him.

"Just give him some time, Tina." Rachel said softly. Tina pulled away and nodded. She turned to leave and walked away.

Rachel huffed and glared at Tina's back. "I'm so ready to end the school year." she sneered lightly.

Puck just chuckled, and they went off with their day.

* * *

Arriving into the choir room, Puck noticed that Rachel has been on edge, with the keys ready just in case anything came up. The rest of the guys also noticed and Artie and Mike had a face of confusion. They were in glee club just talking among themselves since it was literally the last week of school before heading off to summer.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue called out. "Summer is right around the corner and I want you guys to promise me that you'll at least spend with each other, or have a get together. Build our team building skills." he said.

Everyone groaned at the thought, Rachel just rolled her eyes, she knew most of them groaned because they didn't like the disguised part of her.

Rachel sighed. She raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, what about those who leave town to visit family?" she asked.

Everyone turned to her, and raised their eyebrows. Santana was the first to break the silence.

"RuPaul, you have family out of town?" Santana sneered.

"No, anything just to get out of the team building experience." Rachel answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Santana stood up, making her way towards her, and Rachel just stared down at her, she just scoffed, while the boys just shared a smile, they knew Rachel could take her down, if she wanted to.

Before anyone can do do anything, or stop the possible fight, Rachel's phone rang, and she stiffened. She was quick to get up and answer her call outside. Everyone just yelled for her.

"Mia?" Rachel breathed out.

" _They got caught, but everything is okay, Brian is hurt and Dom's been caught and he didn't run. He's being taken in custody right about now in US grounds, since they were at Mexico"_ Mia explained.

Rachel let out a long breathe, and leaned against the wall. "How are they?" she asked.

" _Brian will be okay, Dom's okay. You need to come home, in two weeks they are going to tell us about Dom's trial."_ Mia explained once again.

"Alright, I got the tickets on stand by, I'll see you soon, I'm turning off the phone." Rachel said seriously.

Rachel walked back in the room and gathered her stuff quickly. She sent the boys a knowing look, they nodded, then Artie and Mike crouched in front of Artie's small laptop. Rachel, picked her stuff up and Puck and Matt both gathered their things ready as well, they were all making a dash for it.

"Everybody get ready." Rachel whispered.

"Yo RuPaul, you never responded to me." Santana sneered, in her ear. Rachel just stared at the girl in confusion, and she shook her head.

"Not now, Santana." Rachel whispered evenly back to her. Santana shivered.

Soon the fire alarm set off and they all stood in line. The small group stayed behind a little, forming up the plan on how they're going to escape the school. Once outside, they all took off running, Mike and Matt besides Artie, while Puck pushed, and Rachel sprinted to the truck and got in and started it up.

Mike and Matt both quickly picked up Artie, and Puck quickly folded the wheelchair and put it back in the back trunk and rushed to get on, and Rachel reversed out so quickly everyone just ended up either crashing into each other or holding on for dear life.

"CAROLINA!" Puck yelled out, as he tightly held on to his seat.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sped out the school and to her house.

"I want everyone, ready to make a dash for it, Artie you stay in here on my back up phone by standby, and get those tickets for us ready, Noah, you gather the bags, Mike I want you to look into cars, Matt, you make sure everything around here secure and that the garage is in complete lock down." Rachel explained as she sped home.

Everyone just grunted in agreement. She looked into her mirror and saw Artie and Mike working, Puck was on his phone texting and Matt talking on his phone, probably arguing with someone. I got my phone out and called Aaron.

"Airport, now! We're leaving for LA." Rachel growled into her phone and then hung up him before he could answer. Artie heard and he tried to get another ticket, he smirked and whooped when he did, but Rachel finally got into her driveway and did a complete 180 turn and parked the truck on the side way.

"Jesus fukin Christ." Puck muttered.

"Alright those who getting off, get off, those who ain't stay in here." Rachel ordered and got off the truck and rushed in the house.

Puck followed, muttering about his crazy girlfriend, Matt rushed by him, just chuckled and went to lock down the house, and Rachel and Puck rushed upstairs, he went to grab the bags that were packed while Rachel rushed to her room and grabbed a box that was full of passports, ID's, phones and anything else of identification that was their undercover, Puck walked in her room to get her bag and noticed.

"Damn babe, did we kill an important person or what?" Puck joked. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"This is the first you're doing this, this is what I've been doing all my life. How do you think the police don't know me, or anyone that isn't family doesn't know about my existence." Rachel told him smiling.

Puck chuckled. "Let's go baby, we need to get going."

Rachel nodded and they both left, Matt was in the front door and he smirked they all left and got on the truck.

"Turn your phones off, last thing we need is everyone calling us up." Rachel ordered.

"Why we leaving to LA so soon?" Artie asked.

"Brian and Dom have been caught, Brian is in the hospital by the sounds of it and Dom is in jail." Rachel explained.

Puck turned to Rachel. "You serious?" he asked.

"Didn't want to run anymore is my guess." Rachel responded.

"What's the plan, when we arrive there?" Puck asked her.

"I don't know. But if anything, I got everyone on fake profile, and names, just in case, we get involve in anything that involves crime. There's no way in hell, I'm letting you all get caught." Rachel told them all.

They all sat there quiet. After a while they reached the airport. Artie gave the info to get the tickets and Aaron was already there.

"Carolina" Aaron said hugging her.

"Hey, ready to head home?" Rachel asked. Aaron smiled at her.

"Been ready." Aaron responded. "I miss it, I think I'm stay there, for a while." he told her. Rachel just smiled softly and nodded. "I'm ready to get laid too!" Rachel just smacked him hard.

The boys just bursted out laughing and boarded the plane, while they made their way to their flight. Puck and Rachel sat close, Puck rubbed circles around her hand, knowing she was freaking out inside. Matt and Mike sat next to each other talking in low voice, while Aaron and Artie sat together and talked about video games.

Rachel sighed. "I'm afraid of what the court will say." she whispered to him.

"He'll be okay baby." Puck whispered back. Rachel sighed and nodded, she undid her belt and sat on his lap and curled up against him.

Puck chuckled and he kissed her hair and watched her fall asleep, pretty soon he joined. They spent the rest of the airplane asleep, it wasn't until they heard the captain say that they should buckle up Rachel whined, but still got up and sat in her seat and buckled up.

The plane finally landed and Rachel got her things ready, they all started to get off and Rachel helped Artie get off while Puck carried their things. Rachel made her way out the plane and noticed Mia there. She sighed and let Artie with Mike and she ran to her sister.

"Mia" Rachel breathed out. Mia just hugged her back as hard.

"Alright, we need to get going, Brian's in the hospital right now, and he wants to meet you all." Mia explained, as she looked back to the guys, she gasped when she saw Aaron. "Aaron?"

"In the flesh." Aaron responded. Mia pounced on him and she hugged him.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she went with the guys and got their bags, and they all walked out the airport with Mia and Aaron chatting up ahead of them all. Rachel noticed her car there and she turned to her sister and she caught the keys that were thrown to her.

Puck, Artie, Matt and Mike got in her car, while Aaron went with Mia. Rachel nodded at her, and left them both.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked, when he noticed that Mia wasn't following.

Rachel looked up and saw Mia motioning for Aaron and then nodded at her. Rachel smiled and nodded back.

"We're going to visit my soon to be brother in law." Rachel answered cheerily. Puck laughed and shook his head.

Rachel just smiled and turned her car on and she sped out the hospital. She let Puck play music and she sang along, with the others joining, finally Rachel made it to the hospital, Mia had told her where Brian was at they all got off.

Rachel helped get Artie's wheelchair and they all made their way inside. Rachel walked confidently to the reception area.

"I'm here to see my brother in law Brian O' Conner." Rachel said holding her nose up high.

"Only two people can go up there" the lady answered her.

Rachel shook her head. "Can't we all need to head up, because later we have to head to a funeral." she lied, the nurse nodded and gave them all passes.

Rachel just smirked and gave the guys the passes and they all walked up to the elevator to got visit Brian. They waited for a bit and then they got off the elevator, Rachel walked up ahead and they all followed her, the security asked for their passes and they showed it to him and they passed, Rachel finally walked in the room and Brian looked up and saw her.

"Well, are you here to scream at me baby girl?" Brian teased, he laughed a little and winced.

Rachel glared at him. "You're lucky you're hurt, and the instant Dom's out and you get better I'm going to kick your asses." she snapped.

Brian chuckled a bit. "C'mere little one, it's been so long since I've hugged you and I missed you a whole lot. And I didn't get the chance, at the funeral." he said. Rachel smiled and shuffled to where he was, she got on the bed and curled up next to him, being careful not to hurt him.

"I missed you Brian." Rachel whispered out.

Puck just shifted uncomfortably and Brian noticed, he started to smirk and then looked down at Rachel. "Baby girl, are you really sure that Dom really likes that guy?" he asked motioning at Puck.

Rachel turned a little and smirked at him. "Please, the minute, Dom, Vince, and you find out he's my boyfriend, you'll all go into papa bear mode, and start scaring him away" she teased.

Puck just snorted, while Mike, Matt and Artie laughed.

"Well you're the family's little girl, you think we're gonna allow some boy think he can really date you without us knowing his intentions." Brian teased. Rachel just snorted and snuggled up against him.

Brian just chuckled a bit more and motioned for them to all come sit closer to them. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Mike Chang, main reasons why we're involved in this whole thing." Mike introduced.

Brian laughed and then winced. "Who acted out, Dom? or Carolina?" he asked amused.

Mike blushed and pointed at Rachel. Brian laughed a bit harder, Rachel just punched Mike's shoulder and pushed Brian.

"Hey, I'm hurt." Brian whined.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. Matt just stood there amused. "I'm Matt Rutherford."

"I'm Artie Abrams."

"And I'm Puckerman. Puck for short." Puck finally said.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "That's your name? Just Puckerman."

Puck sighed. "Noah Puckerman."

Brian just smiled. "You all been taking care of baby girl here?" he asked.

They all nodded. Brian just smiled. "That's good." he told him. The boys all made small conversation with Brian just to get to know him better. Rachel just turned to him and stared at him for a while.

"Brian, what's gonna happen to Dom?" Rachel asked quietly.

Brian sighed. "I don't know. Getting out of here, I'm putting in a word that he helped out in a investigation. Maybe that'll help lessen his time period."

"I don't want him to go again." Rachel whispered. "I hardly ever see him, I hardly ever see my family, you were gone, Mia's living here, Letty's gone, Vince left the states. And I'm back at Ohio." she said, now standing up to pace in the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Brian said. Rachel sighed and went to go sit on Artie's lap. Artie just squeezed her shoulder as comfort.

She shrugged. "You had a job to do. I'm just glad you let him go." she teased. Brain smiled up at her. Artie rolled closely to the bed and Rachel got off and snuggled up again at Brian's side, she inhaled a bit and smiled, she slowly drifted off to sleep as he got to know the boys better.

Brian just stared down at her, and then back up at the boys. "I want to thank you, for taking care of this one, and I know Dom, would be as well." he told them.

Puck just stared at his girlfriend and then at him, and he nodded.

* * *

 **Update, update, it's a new update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**If I were planning to post a small In Which one shots, would you all read it? I'm rewatching glee and yeah, I got ideas, lol. Let me know :)**

* * *

Chapter 6.

* * *

Rachel groaned, she muttered curses under her breath, as she struggled to try to turn her phone off. She had made the mistake on accidentally turning on her Rachel Berry phone and she was quickly bombarded with texts and voicemail of the glee kids back home.

"Shit." Rachel cursed, as she struggled to turn off the phone.

It's been a week since they've been had been home, and Mia's been sleeping at Brian's apartment taking care of him, while everyone stayed at Rachel's home.

"I thought you ordered us no phones on." Puck said chuckling, pulling her closer to him. Rachel sighed and snuggled closer.

"I accidentally turned it on." Rachel whined. Puck chuckled and she snuggled up. Rachel can feel his member stir and she smiled. They spent the night, making love. Rachel had never felt so loved, and she knew Puck loved her, because he proved it to her last night, slow and a bit hard. Everything was so sweet and perfect.

"So do you want to do anything today?" Rachel asked him, as she set the phone away and faced him.

"Well, I heard there was a carnival in town, how about I call the guys so we can meet there later on." Puck told her. Rachel beamed.

"Oh my god, yes!" Rachel squealed, she straddled him and kissed him all over his face and he laughed. She got up and put on his shirt over, and some lacy panties and headed out.

"Where you going?" Puck asked her.

"I'm hungry. " Rachel warned as she left. Puck just groaned, he got up and decided to go shower, he hopped in and took his time.

He got out and he smelled the food and his mouth watered, he quickly got dressed and went downstairs, he saw Rachel finish up. She looked up at him and smiled. "You mind keeping an eye on the food, I'll go shower and change and then we can head out to enjoy the rest of the afternoon." she told him.

Puck smiled and nodded, she gave him a quick kiss and left. Puck stood by the oven making more food he had a feeling that the boys were bound to return. He was proven right, when a few minutes later Matt, Mike and Artie came in the house arguing.

"Dude, she was hitting on me." Matt whined. Artie just grunted and rolled in, with Mike right after him. "I'm sorry." he heard Matt say.

Puck turned to them and frowned. "Dude. What the hell?" he asked.

Before anyone can say anything Rachel came down the stairs and paused when she noticed Mike's hurt expression, Artie's pissed off look, and Matt's pleading look, she turned to Puck and he looked confused.

"I'm guessing the girls you guys went out with, were a slut? They all hit on Matt?" Rachel asked. The guys looked up and Matt rapidly nodded, she sighed. "I figured. Well we were gonna ask you guys to join us, Noah is taking me to the carnival. We wanted you guys to come along." she told them.

"Well, I'm up for it." Artie said, as he rolled up Puck.

Mike turned to Matt. "Well, I guess it's petty of me to be pissed." Mike told him. Matt just smirked. "Let's win some games." he finished off. Matt just high fived him and Mike laughed. Matt just playfully punched him and Mike did the same, Artie just watched them, rolling his eyes.

She went to grab plates and set them down. Puck turned and kissed her, she smiled in the kiss and the guys momentarily forgot their play fight and turned to see the couple.

"Holy shit, I thought I'd never see the where Puck went soft." Matt said. Puck looked up and glared at him.

"Matt shut up." Puck told just glared at Matt and then tackled him down, he sat on his chest while Matt whined. Artie just smirked.

"Alright, quit it. Get up and sit down to eat, cause we're going to leave after we're done." Rachel told them. Mike and Matt both stood up and went to their seats, still pushing one another a bit.

They all sat down to eat, with Rachel quietly saying grace. They all ate and started to talk about their future.

"So babe is Broadway still happening?" Puck asked.

The guys all turned to her. She shrugged. "I always thought that by age 25 I would be a Broadway star, but there's nothing wrong to holding that a bit longer." She told them, she sighed. "It depends, cause this live, you never know what can happened." she told them.

"Well now that you put it that way, I don't think we have a chance to actually live out our dreams." Mike told them all.

Rachel sighed. "You think I'm letting you guys be known? You guys will get the option of leaving the crew, it's not the mafia where it's get in and the only way out is if we kill you."' she told them rolling her eyes.

Mike frowned. "Sorry Rach, I didn't mean it like that." he told her.

Rachel just shrugged. "It's fine."

They finished off eating and Rachel set the dishes in the dish washer. Puck told her that they had it, she nodded and went up to go get ready and they all left. They arrived to the mall, bought little things to take back home, that's if they make it back home, and other things to set in their rooms at Rachel's home.

It was already evening, they headed off to the carnival. Rachel began bounce in the passenger seat, when she saw that they had arrived. Puck just chuckled a bit.

"We're here." Rachel squealed. Her excitement ran through the three boy in the back seats and they laughed. Puck just chuckled, and got off to get Artie's wheelchair. They all got out, Mike and Matt helped Artie to his chair and Rachel pounced on Puck's back and he carried her. They all followed them and Matt, and Mike left. Artie, Rachel, and Puck wandered off.

She was on her phone, when she looked up and smirked. "Look at that Artie." Rachel told him. Artie looked where she was pointing and saw they were giving. Two laptops and it was the electronic hardest game ever put there. "We need those." she said. Artie nodded. "And I'm going to win them."

Puck just snorted, and Artie was on his phone messing around. Rachel walked up to them. She paid and she took down all the balls and the next round and so on, she managed to win the whole game and take the laptops. Rachel just thanked the shocked dude and ran back to the two guys who just laughed.

"I won it" she squealed. They both laughed. "Thanks for the hacking Artie." she told him. They both stopped laughing. "I'm smarter than you guys, besides I made that hack a child's play for Artie to even hack into it." she told them smugly as she walked away.

"Well shit." Artie said. Puck just smirked and pushed Artie, for the rest of the night they all winning games and Puck winning Rachel stuff animals.

* * *

"Get up it's Dom's trial day." Mia yelled.

Rachel groaned but quickly got up. She shook Puck and then left to go shower, Puck entered a minute later, they quickly showered. Rachel went and got out an a appropriate dress, she quickly did natural make up. Puck got out a dress button up and jeans, and they quickly changed.

After Rachel put her dress on and they left down stairs. Brain was there now walking well, Rachel smiled and went to go hug him.

"You need to stop growing" Brian told her. Rachel giggled.

"That's what Dom tells her." Mia teased.

"Shut up." Rachel groaned. Brain ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. She smiled and melted into his embrace. She was happy that Mia had gotten back with Brian, he always made her happy.

"We need to get going." Brain said seriously.

Rachel caught on. "Matt, Mike and Artie, you're staying, you need to pack up, Artie hack into a hotel somewhere out of here, we're laying low for the next month. They might find out I'm a Toretto" she ordered the guys nodded and they all left. Rachel turned to Brian. The four made their way out. Rachel was talking to Mia about Aaron and how he was back working at Race Wars and he was staying.

They got the trial court and they waited their for a few minutes. Puck felt Rachel's leg shake and he put his hand on her thigh.

"It's gonna be okay." Puck muttered to her. Rachel smiled at him and lightly kissed him and leaned into him. They sat there and waited for Dom to enter.

After waiting what felt like forever, Dom finally walked in. Dom searched the room and saw his two younger sisters there. He noticed the youngest, getting quite cozy with Puck, and the oldest sister, throwing worry glances at him and then at Brian.

Rachel sat up straighter when she saw him and tears threaten to fall. She gasped a little. Dom turned back to her and he mouthed it's gonna be okay. Rachel nodded and squeezed Puck's hand. They all sat there waiting for the judge.

Finally the judge came in and sat down, he banged his gavel. "All rise." he sad. They all stood. "Please, be seated." They all sat down except Dom.

"Mr. Toretto, I've listen to the testimony, and taken into special consideration, Agent O' Conner's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto. That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker Arturo Braga. However the judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs." the judge explained. Rachel hung her head and one tear fell down her cheek. "And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law, Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve at the Lompoc maximum security prison system without the possibility of early parole." the judge said. Rachel began to silently cry. Brian stood up and angrily walked away. "This court is adjourned." the judge finished saying. He slammed his gavel down and the police went to take him away.

"No!" Rachel screamed, she let go of Puck and stood to run to him, Mia followed. Rachel reached him first and threw her arms around him. "I don't want you to go." she whispered. Everyone looked around confused. Mia reached and hugged both of them. Puck just stood there waiting for them.

The police nudge for Dom, claiming it was time to go. Rachel grip tighten, she shook her head.

"Baby girl look at me." Dom said. Rachel looked at him. "I'll be fine, I promised you that, and I will keep it, okay? Stay out of trouble, I'm sure your boyfriend will help you as well." Dom teased. Rachel giggled a bit. She nodded, and let him go, Puck quickly pulled her to him and nodded to Dom.

"Take care of them." Dom said. Puck nodded and Rachel just painfully watched as they left. Rachel turned and buried her head in Puck's chest, Puck looked over to Mia and saw her looking down, he pulled her in as well and hugged both Toretto sisters.

"We got to get going." Puck softly told them, Mia pulled away and nodded. She left first, to go find Brian, Puck and Rachel followed. Brian was outside, sitting, head hung down between his legs, Mia went to go console him.

"C'mere baby" Puck told Rachel softly. Rachel just hid her face on his chest, and inhaled his scented, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "Everything it's going to be alright." he told her. Rachel just nodded and they stayed that way for a bit

Mia talked to Brian a bit and both got up. They shared a brief kiss and made their way towards the car. Rachel followed silently and Puck just kissed her forehead. The whole drive home was quiet, when they arrived home, the boys noticed her facial, and made the move to them, but Rachel just ignored them all and stormed upstairs, and shut the door, she made sure she locked the door so she wouldn't be bothered.

Puck made the move to follow her but Mia held him back. "She'll be down in a while, for now just let her deal with this alone." she told him sadly, he sighed and nodded.

"He won't be taken away." Brian said suddenly. Everyone's head snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked him. Brian looked at him and smirked.

"I say we help him escape, the best way we know." Brain said smirking, he stared at Mia, and she began to smile.

"CAROLINA! YOU MAY WANT TO COME HERE THIS!" Mia yelled.

"It's still so weird to hear Rachel's actual name." Artie said. Mia just laughed. Rachel came down the stairs, in a one of Dom's tight shirts, short shorts and fuzzy socks and her hair up in a messy bun and wearing glasses.

"Wait you were glasses?" Matt asked. Rachel just smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah. You called?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Brian has a plan to help Dom escape." Artie told her. Rachel lit up and turned to Brian, he nodded and Rachel squealed and ran to him, she pounced on him and she hugged him tight.

"Okay there munchkin, calm down." Brian said laughing and groaning at the same time.

Rachel turned to the other guys "Get those bags packed, I have a feeling that if we do this we're gonna be wanted, which means I want you four hiding." she told them.

Puck snorted. "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go alone." he told her. Rachel just blushed.

"Okay, well the three of you, I want you guys to hide us, we can still be in LA, just not home. If they check up on us since we were at the court, I want airlines system with our names on it claiming we left, so this won't go back to Lima. If we do this Noah, we're using disguises and using gloves, and we need a backup car hidden so we can escape." she told the boys.

Brian just smiled at her. "Genius person." he told her, Rachel just giggled and nodded. "I made calls when I left, I got everything figured out, within the next two days they will move Dom. Carolina will drive the main car, Mia and I will be in another car, Puck you're in the backup car, hiding, for her to make the escape, Dom's two helper buddies Omar and Tego are helping since Dom ran with them in the DR." Brian explained.

Rachel smiled. "Let's do this." she said. For the rest of the day, Brian, Rachel and Puck went out to find the cars, Mia stayed home helping Artie with the computer stuff, Matt and Mike helped pack up things. After a while, Mia drove them to their hiding spot in the other side of LA. They were far but yet close to home. They dropped off everything.

Puck, Brian and Rachel left to hunt down some cars, Brian and Rachel spent a while teasing Puck, and then another while singing for Brian, while they did what was needed. They had found the cars, and after taking them home, they were in the garage, getting on fixed up. Rachel was working hard on her car, when Brian brought the Corona to her.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "Don't tell you brother nor sister." Brain told her. Rachel just laughed harder and nodded, she opened it and took a sip. Puck just raised her eyebrow.

"What? Coronas are good." Rachel told him. Puck chuckled and pulled her to him. He took the bottle from her and took a sip. He grimaced.

"Not my type of beer." Puck told her. Brian and Rachel laughed.

"It's okay, it's not for everyone." Rachel told him, she took back her bottle and took a sip and went back to working. Puck just took his phone and took a photo of his girl.

Brian chuckled and went back to work, after a bit Puck also want back to work. It was night time when Mia walked in the garage. She spotted Rachel's single empty bottle.

"Caro, you only had one right?" Mia asked, startling the trio. Rachel took a deep breathe to calm her heart, and nodded.

"Brian just gave me one." Rachel told her, she made a small fix on the car and sighed. "Finally done."

Brian chuckled and walked up to Mia and gave her a light kiss. Rachel just looked at the car she fixed.

"Well ain't this a beauty." Rachel said, as she stared at her car. "Too bad, it's gonna be destroyed later." she said.

Brian chuckled and pulled her to him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her head and Rachel held him by the waist inhaling his scent, the one she missed so much. Puck noticed and took a picture of them. Mia just smiled and joined in, and Puck to another picture of them.

"Tomorrow, we go over the plan, and then we hit them. I want you to be perfectly disguised Caro, we can't have you as a fugitive after we pull his job." Brian told her seriously. Rachel just looked at him and nodded.

"I got this Brian, I'm just going to miss you." Rachel told them. Brian and Mia just hugged her again.

"We'll be okay." Mia told her younger sister. Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"Alright let's get some rest." Brian said.

Puck just pulled his girl to him and asked Mia to take a quick picture of them both and then took off inside to rest and prepare for the big job.

They headed into her room, and got ready for bed. "It's going to be a huge day tomorrow." Puck told her. Rachel just looked over her shoulder, as she took of her bra. Puck walked towards her and pulled it off for her.

"Yeah. After they leave, I know that it's going to be a while till we see them." Rachel told him, then she laughed. "That's if Dom doesn't cause any problems." she told him.

Puck just chuckled and gave her his shirt, and then pulled her to bed. "C'mon, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." he told her. Rachel just smiled and snuggled closer to him and he tighten his grip around her.

* * *

 **Updated. For now chapters will be short, but the transitioning to fast five movie section, they're going to get longer. :)**


	8. AN

Hey guys, this isn't an update, more of a A/N.

I wanted to take the time and ask, to please keep those in Huston to the rest affected by hurricane Harvey in your thoughts, and also to text or visit the red cross to donate, even if its little money can make a huge impact, if you community is helping those affected also join, just wanted to say that right now is the time to come together and help.

I'll soon have more updates, but for now please help join those in need.

\- Shelly


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

"Alright we know our jobs right?" Brian asked. Rachel nodded and Puck just squeezed her hand.

Today was the day they were hitting the bus, and Rachel was a bit nervous, she was in charge of playing chicken, if the bus didn't give up, she was going to be in serious danger. Puck had the other car, set on being the escape.

Rachel was to abandon the car, more like crash it if she had to, and flee into the other car that was hidden and they would leave.

"How ju know we aren't going to be caught, mi hermano." Tego said in his thick Spanish accent. Rachel smiled at him. Rachel had met Tego, and Omar yesterday, telling her stories about her brother, which left her she smiling at all the things Dom done.

"We won't, we went through the plan, you guys are just needed to break him loose, and the instant you do, you slam your gas and speed away." Rachel told them. They both looked one another unsure but Rachel ensured them, that they were there to get her brother and take off, with tickets to leave ready.

"Van estar bien, nosotros vamos segurar que ustedes no sean responsable y que todo salga bien." _(You're going to be okay, we are going to make sure you aren't responsible, and that everything ends well.)_ Rachel promised them.

"Alright, let's go." Brian commanded, getting the attention now. Rachel turned to Puck and he kissed her and frowned at her pinched look nose. Rachel smiled, she had to figure a way out about her nose and she used make up and tried to do contour to make it smaller. She had dyed her hair dirty blonde, and wore gloves, she wore all black mask to hide and her bangs helped to cover more of her face.

They all got on their perspective car, and they all drove out in a single file, Rachel lead them, followed by her sister and Brian, who was driving, Omar and Tego, and finally Puck. They sped down the road, and they hid very well.

They sped through the city and waited for he bus to take off. Rachel had her walkie talkie on and ready to use.

"Alright, they're on the move." Rachel said in her radio.

"Remember we wait for an hour." Brian said.

"Wait, but the drive to where I hide is thirty minutes from here." Puck voiced in.

"If we get him there, we'll still have time to attack." Rachel voiced in. Then the radio screeched a bit and then Artie's voice came in.

"I tampered with the radio, managed to get more wide signal area, like a cell phone." Artie said proudly. "Anyways, you guys need to start driving now, the bus ride won't take long. After you guys are done, Brian I already set up yours, Mia's, Dom's and the other two on an two flights to the Latin America, as an escape" he said.

"Don't forget to destroy the radio. Artie and Mike out" Mike said after Artie spoke up. Rachel chuckled a bit. They drove off and Rachel led them. They arrived to where Puck was going to be hidden and he got ready, Rachel just sighed and looked out her review window.

"Babe, I could practically hear you worrying, stop alright, we're all gonna be alright." Puck said. Rachel just chuckled.

"Alright, fine." Rachel said. They got close and she noticed the bus. "Alright Brian, we're ready." she said.

Rachel started to speed and Brian, followed when they saw the tail of the bus they sped even more faster.

"Be careful babe." Puck said. Rachel smiled.

"Always am." Rachel responded back. "Alright, let's do this." she yelled out. She slammed on her gas and sped towards the bus, Brian sped and drove and the same speed as Rachel was next to her. Rachel just smirked over at them, Brian and Mia turned to her and smiled.

Rachel shifted gear and swerved her car to the right and sped right past the bus as Brian drove the other side, They met and crossed in front of the bus, Rachel shifted her gear again and sped forward while Brian stayed in front of the bus. Rachel shifted and turned. She stopped and shifted her gears and then sped by Brian, to play chicken with the bus. The bus swerved right out her way, just in time, and tried to swerved back to his lane, Rachel sped and stopped in an angle, facing the bus.

She watched as Brian slammed onto his breaks and caused the bus to crash and roll over multiple times. Omar and Tego quickly got on the bus and went to grab Dom, she stayed there until she was sure that her brother was out of there. Time was ticking and it was taking a bit to get Dom out. She got her car ready, and then she saw them. She smiled and she sped away.

"Alright, we got him." Rachel heard Brian's voice carry. She sighed in relief, and she smiled.

"You alright kid?" Dom asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'm good, alright the next plan, you guys run, Artie already has your tickets ready, there at the airport with Aaron who has your stuff ready and packed, and you're checked in. We have hours before they figure out it was us. Make it count." Rachel explained. "Remember, trash the radios. Carolina out." she said.

Rachel grabbed a hammer she had in her compartment and shattered the radio she kept on speeding and not paying attention where she was going, she continued to trash the radio. She looked up, and swerved, when she remember where Puck was hiding, making her crash into a rock and that made her flip, she held on tightly and waited for the car to stop.

Puck saw and he quickly got out the car. "Jesus fuckin Christ Carolina." he muttered to himself. He was on the phone talking via Bluetooth with the guys. He ran and he can hear the guys talking, he got to the scene and heard Rachel get out groaning. He rushed to help her out. "Are you fucking insane?" he growled out.

"Shut up, we're running on precious time here." Rachel snapped back. She can smell the gasoline, she sighed in content, and got her lighter out, she double checked that nothing will be traced back to her, and then she opened the lighter, and threw it at the fire that was forming by the hood and they ran.

"Let's go babe." Puck muttered out. He helped his girl run out to his car and they got on, he got the car running and they sped out. Rachel sighed and leaned back, groaning in pain, and she noticed the car explode.

"God, everything hurts." Rachel gritted out.

"Yeah that kind of happens when you tend to crash the fucking car and flip ya know." Puck muttered out.

"Whatever, I needed to destroy the car, it had to happen." Rachel said as they drove off, once they were almost getting into the city, Puck slowed down, then stopped, and Rachel grabbed her short brown bob wig and put it on, she took of her make up and changed into her sundress clothing, and Puck also took of his wig and got dressed into a muscle shirt and shorts, and they put their disguises in a black bag that they were gonna have to burn.

Once changed, Puck started to drive into the city and they watched as all the police cars, ambulances, and firetruck passed right by them. Rachel relaxed as Puck drove the car into a pound that Rachel knew the police weren't gonna get nothing out of, Rachel grabbed their stuff and they walked home.

Rachel was in huge pain, she knew she didn't get hurt badly, just a hit on the head and scratches on her body, but she was insanely sore and everything hurted. They arrived home and the guys eye's widen when they took her appearance. Mike was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell Rach?" Mike screeched. He pulled her towards him and she let out a small yell of pain. Puck grunted and picked her up and carried into the apartment that they had gotten. Rachel can hear sirens and she tensed.

"I wasn't paying attention, and I crashed, which was perfect timing, and I actually burned it. It happened, and you can't do nothing to change it alright?" Rachel sighed out. "I just need to clean these cuts, pop pain killers and sleep, also I need someone to wake me up every hour to make sure I don't have a concussion." she said finishing off.

She went to the bathroom and everyone followed her. She grabbed her kit that was brought, and she took out everything, she inspected, she started to clean herself up and Puck joined in. Rachel would wince every so often, whining about her cuts. Matt got her a glass of water while Mike popped open the pain killers and gave them to Rachel.

After Rachel was cleaned up Artie sat her on his lap, and wheeled them to the living room, while Puck cleaned the mess they made. Rachel took the pain killers and the water and took it and they made their way to the living room.

"So how long are we going to be hiding?" Mike asked Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "I just need to know if I am shown, we made sure that Noah wasn't present for when we got the cars, and I just want to make sure I'm not recognized, tomorrow, you three are going out to get me brown hair dye and some food." she told them.

Artie nodded and turned on the T.V since it was evening now. Artie was just scanning through channels when they found the news channel talking about the prison bus attack. Rachel paid close attention.

"This is all the aftermath of a daring, daylight breakout. There were 26 high-risk inmates being transferred when daring breakout, where everyone on board has been accounted for, except for one, Dominic Toretto." the girl reporter talked, showing the crash behind them. Rachel sat up a bit straighter. and so did all the guys. "A fierce manhunt is underway for four fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agencies have joined forces in the search for Dominic Toretto and his accomplices Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto, and unnamed blonde hair, girl. But despite every eye in the country looking for them where, the girl, Toretto and O'Conner are now is anyones guess." she finished off.

Rachel just sighed in relief. "Good they didn't recognized me." she whispered, she yawned and laid on Puck's lap. "You going to wake me up every hour, Noah?" she asked. Puck chuckled and nodded and Rachel drifted off to sleep.

Puck just shook his head at her and pulled her closer to him. Mike stared at Rachel and then spoke up "So we don't need to hide right?" he asked.

Puck shook his head. "Nah, as long as they don't figure out it's her, we're good to go." he told them all.

Artie was on his laptop, when he check his email. "Dude, I have so many emails from everyone back home." he sighed out.

Puck chuckled. "Rachel made the mistake of turning on her phone the last time and there were so many calls, texts and voicemail, most of them being Brittany's." he explained.

Artie just smiled and looked back at his laptop, Puck noticed. "I think she's kind of perfect." Artie mumbled out as he read his emails. Puck just chuckled.

They all just watched some more TV, Puck left to make dinner, while Mike went to wake up Rachel.

"Rae, c'mon Rae." Mike shook her. Rachel whined, but opened her eyes "Alright, what's your name?" he asked her.

Rachel frowned in confusion. "Rachel Berry." she responded to him. Mike just smiled.

"No, what's your real name." Mike urged her. Rachel just scoffed.

"Carolina Rachel Toretto. I'm from L.A, my siblings and future brother in law are currently the most wanted people, and Noah is my boyfriend, you and Matt are like my brother from another mother, and Artie is my best friend." Rachel ranted.

Mike just laughed. "Atta girl, c'mon let's get you something to eat." he told her. Rachel stood up and winced. Mike just helped her walk to the kitchen and Puck just placed a kiss to her forehead.

"How you feelin babe?" Puck asked her.

"Like I've been run over by a damn train." Rachel muttered out grumpily.

The guys all laughed and helped set the table and get the drinks out. "So Rach, what are we going to do for the rest of summer?" Matt asked her.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, but all I know is that I'm not going to get in contact with my family for quite a while." she told them.

"Just eat guys, tomorrow, we do what Rachel asked us to do, and then we'll figure out the rest." Artie told them. Rachel just smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

"Alright, get your ass up." Puck grunted out. Rachel just whined and kicked his hand off her ankle.

It was midday of the next morning and Puck was trying to wake his girlfriend up.

"Go away Noah." Rachel groaned as she got more comfortable in her bed. Puck just rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"Wake the hell up Rach." Puck growled.

"Go fuck yourself senseless and let me sleep." Rachel yelled from under the pillow. Puck just bursted out laughing at what his girlfriend said.

"C'mon baby, it's no fun being the only one awake." Puck whined.

"I'm injured! Leave me alone!" Rachel whined back.

"And who's fault is that." Puck deadpanned.

Rachel sighed, she grabbed the pillow that was thrown at her, and whacked Puck with it. "There's your fun, now go, let me sleep." she said as she got back comfortable in their bed.

Puck just chuckled, and he grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. Rachel just groaned, Puck just grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, and took her downstairs.

"C'mon lazy one, we got things to do today, and we're heading to the beach." Puck told her. Rachel just sighed, then she smirked and started to play drums on his butt. "Oh shit, the hell Rach? Are you playing drums on my ass?" he asked.

"Yup, I am." Rachel replied, still slapping his butt. Puck just chuckled and threw her on the couch, she whimpered out in pain a bit and Puck was quick to her side to check her.

"Still hurting babe?" Puck asked her. Rachel just winced a little and shook her head.

"No, it's more soreness." Rachel responded, Puck just kissed her shoulder and stood up.

"I'm make breakfast and then when the guys come, we dye your hair, and then relax at the beach." Puck said, Rachel just smiled and climbed on his back and he walked them to the kitchen, he sat her on the stool.

"Any news about my family on the run?" Rachel asked, as she picked out the strawberries and ate them.

Puck shook his head. "Naw, and they still haven't figure out who you are." he told her, as he leaned down to her hand and bit strawberry she had in her hand.

Rachel just smiled at him. "Well that's a good thing, what's taking the guys so long?" she asked.

Puck shrugged, before he could even say anything, the door slammed open.

"We're here! We're here!" Mike huffed out. The guys entered the kitchen and Matt and Mike were huffing and puffing while Artie just looked scared.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked.

"We got chased down by a dog." Mike sputtered out. Rachel just stared at them all and she bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's just too funny." Rachel managed to wheeze out, and wince out at the same time.

The guys just glared at her and she just laughed, but wincing every so often. The guys just grunted and just sat around the table. Rachel just smiled and said grace when Puck served them all food.

"So are we still on for the beach today?" Artie asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yes, after dying my hair back to brown, then I'll go get dress to show my goodies." Rachel told them. Puck just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, she just rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

The guys laughed. They all finished eating and Puck stayed to wash the dishes, and Artie helped rinse, Matt and Mike both took Rachel into the living room and they started to dye her hair.

"I swear if you guys mess my hair up, I'm gonna beat you guys up." Rachel threatened.

"Chill, this is easy shit Rach, just follow instructions right." Matt replied. Mike just nodded, Rachel sighed and nodded. She quickly went to change into old clothing, got some Vaseline to prevent the dye stains and grabbed an old towel.

"Alright, I'm ready." Rachel replied, as she sat down on the chair. She nervously looked around and saw Puck and Artie, sitting, watching a game on the T.V. "I swear to your balls guys, if you mess up, I'm cut you." she threatened.

Artie looked over alarmed and then smiled at her. "It's okay Rach, the guys won't do it."

"Of course they aren't, cause if they do, they're not gonna be able to make babies." Rachel said, in the sweetest and innocent voice as possible.

Matt and Mike just stared at one other and panicked, Artie just looked bored, and Puck was full out laughing. "Just hurry up guys, follow the instructions and you'll be good." Puck told them.

Rachel just sighed and they sat down and just grabbed her book and reading glasses and sit down on the chair that Mike had put. "Hurry up, I want to go to the beach, and read." she whined.

Mike just laughed and Matt kissed her hair. They quickly got to work on Rachel's hair, after 5 minutes of adding the color and another thirty minutes of waiting so they can wash it off, her phone rang. She frowned. "Get the phone, Noah."

"I'm going." Puck yelled out, as she ran up the stairs to grab it, he frowned when he saw the caller I.D said unknown. "Hello?"

" _It's Dom_." the voice said.

Puck sighed out in relief, when he heard him and smirked. "Dude, when I pass you Rachel, get after her, she crashed the car." he said.

" _Throwing her under the bus, she's gonna beat you up._ " Dom laughed out. " _But it's cool, I was calling for that, the last thing I saw, was smoke and that's that._ "

Puck just laughed and made his way downstairs. "You all good man?" he asked. Rachel looked at him and Puck put the phone on speaker.

" _Yeah, well I'm in Cuba, staying at a cousin's place, hiding before I make another trip out, to find Brian and Mia, we got separated, in Mexico City, Tego and Omar thought it was smart to separate us, but Vince called us, to hide us in Brazil._ "

"But the main thing, is that your safe, and no one has caught you guys yet, right?" Rachel asked, scaring her brother a bit.

 _"Speaker phone, right? And yeah, I trust that Brian is taking car of Mia good. I'm meet up with them in Brazil._ "

"Alright, I can rest a bit more, knowing that you're okay, and that Mia is too, Brian his detective skills to protect them both." Rachel replied smiling at the guys, who just finished dying her hair.

" _Also, what in the hell was wrong with you, crashing?_ "

"I wasn't paying attention. Crashed into a rock, but it worked out in the end, reports already came out about the car, and no traces can be done, and they gave up and left it." Rachel replied. She heard Dom sigh and then multiple voices in the background.

 _"Alright, I'm leaving now, so I don't know when I'll contact again. I love you Carolina, and stay out of trouble."_

"Okay, go safe Dom." Rachel warned. The call got cut and she sighed.

"The good thing, is that your brother is doing okay right now." Artie spoke up. Rachel nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. Well I'm go wash this off, shower, and get ready for the beach, so get all things ready so we can leave." Rachel replied, she took off and they all quickly got their stuff together to leave.

In the shower, Rachel leaned against the wall and sighed, saying a small prayer in hopes that her brother makes it alive and safe to Brazil.

* * *

 **Updated, okay, I did a quick update, because it's been long, sorry that's my fault.**

 **I wanted to focus on finishing up my story The Secrets of Lima first, and finish up the last chapter of The Perfect Dance, so I can focus on writing this story, so yeah.**

 **Till next time!**

 **xoxo - Shelly.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: So hi, lol.**

 **Sorry it's been long, life had gotten in the way, and I had to take a small step back, and work out things and all so yeah. I hope everyone had safe and fun holidays, and Happy New Years all.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

* * *

Rachel swam back up to the surface, and took a deep breathe in. She quickly wiped away water from her face, and looked around. Where she was, didn't feel right, she looked around the water, when she noticed the blood around her. Rachel started to panic and, then she saw three bodies floating.

Bodies, that belonged to her brother, sister, and brother in law. Rachel swam to them. "No, oh no, no, no. NO!" she screamed.

"Rachel!" a voice yelled.

Rachel sat up, trashing around, she opened her eyes, crying. Puck was sitting next to her, she could barley see the others by the door.

"Hey, it's okay. Baby, I'm right here, it was just a bad dream." Puck soothed. Rachel just tried to regain her breath, while Puck just rubbed her back as she sat on his lap, whispering to her.

"It's all a dream, nothing's wrong right?" Rachel asked shakily.

"No, it's just a bad dream." Puck assured her. Rachel just sobbed in relief. Puck just looked up to his friends and nodded to them, that he had her. Matt, and Mike carried Artie back and left. Rachel just tighten her grip on his arms and tried to regain control of her breathing.

"The water was stained blood red, and I saw my brother, sister and Brian's body floating and I just, they were floating around me." Rachel whispered.

"Baby, they all promised you they were going to be fine, besides, Vince called you yesterday, he was waiting for Brian and Mia to head to him within hours." Puck assured her. Rachel looked at her clock and it was 3 am. She nodded to him and sighed.

It's been about a month now that her siblings had left, and she been waiting for calls for them, even letters under fake names, something so she could be in peace. The only news she cam across was from Vince, after spending about an hour crying on the phone on how she missed him and him filling her in on the new life he made, he told her that he made sure they were to arrive to his house.

"I know, I'm just jumpy. I've never been this far away from my family." Rachel replied, she pulled away from his arms and laid back to her bed. She sighed as she felt Puck lay next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Baby, it's going to be alright." Puck said, pecking her lips. Rachel smiled a little and relaxed.

"Thanks." Rachel told him softly. She rested her head on his chest. "Can you sing to me."

Puck let out a small chuckled. "You may be very Carolina, but you have your Rachel moments." he told her. Rachel understood what he meant and she smiled. He softly began humming Sweet Caroline, and she smiled.

She sighed in content and kissed his chest, as he continued to softly sing to her. Rachel fell asleep right away, but Puck stayed awake, and just tilted his head to kiss her forehead. He sighed, and leaned over to grab his phone, he knew that his girl has been on edge for a bit now, after her call with Vince.

He went to his music app, and decided to play some classic rock, he turned the volume down and laid back down comfortable, puling Rachel a bit closer, rubbing circles around her hip. After a a few minutes he joined her in the slumber.

Hours later, Puck woke up to an empty bed, he sighed and got up to use the restroom and brush his teeth. He put some basketball shorts and made his way downstairs. He made his way out into the living room, when he saw Rachel making breakfast in his shirt, and short shorts.

"Well that's a damn good sight to wake up to." Puck said. Rachel jumped and and turned to him.

"Noah, you scared me." Rachel breathed out. Puck just smirked and walked over to her, he noticed there was a lot of breakfast and turned to her.

"You alright, babe?" he asked her, pulling her to him. Rachel sighed and shook her head no.

"I'm still anxious." Rachel replied, moving away from his grasp. "I'm just, I just need to know that they're going to be alright." she told him, as she started to pace in the kitchen.

"Baby, worrying won't help you, let's just hope your family is alright." Puck consoled her. Rachel just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Puck just smirked and picked her up, making her squeal and wrap her legs around his waist.

Rachel just smiled in the kiss and sighed. "You're such a bad boy, with the golden heart." she said amused.

Puck just snorted. "Don't go around telling everyone, I got a rep to keep."

Rachel just tilted her head back, and laughed, he chuckled and kissed her neck. Puck set Rachel down and allowed her to go back to cooking while he went to set the table up. By the time they finished, the boys wheeled in Artie, yawning.

"It smells good, what ya make?" Matt asked, as he parked Artie by table. Mike plopped down on the chair and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Rachel turned to them and smiled when she noticed them all, almost half dressed. Artie just had on basketball shorts. Matt only had his boxers on, and Mike wore a muscle shirt and boxers.

"You guys, make me feel like I'm your mother." Rachel teased. She picked up the pan, and she served the guys the omelets, and then some waffles she made. The guys, all thanked her and she went back to get her vegan food.

"Grace first, niños." Rachel teased. They all laughed, and linked hands. Rachel said grace and dug into their breakfast. Rachel just smiled at them all, smiling, when her phone rang. She quickly stood up and rushed to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

 _"Carolina."_ Dom's voice sighed. Rachel just sighed in relief and she giggled.

"Dom." Rachel squealed. She sat back down and continued to eat her breakfast. "How's it going, are you safe?"

" _I just made here with_ _Vince, and he got us a job, Brian and Mia are already ahead to do what's needed to be done._ " Dom replied, in a tone she knew well.

"Why do I have the feeling, that you're trying to give me some sort of warning." Rachel replied, slowly.

" _Yeah, I miss you_ _too._ " Dom replied. Rachel got the hint and she motioned for someone to give her a paper and pen.

"I need you to tell me what part of Brazil you are at?" Rachel asked.

" _Yeah, I will take a picture of the big Jesus monument."_ Dom replied.

"Rio de Jainero?" Rachel asked.

" _Yeah."_ Dom replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna make plans okay, if anything happens, to you, I want you to somehow find some way to communicate with me Dom, promise me that."

" _I promise._ " Dom replied. Rachel sighed, and they hung up the phone.

"Chicos, pack your things, and get everything together, we're heading to Brazil." Rachel said, taking off.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked, dazed and confused.

* * *

"Are you sure about his Rach? I mean we're literally heading to the other side of the world because, you felt like something is up?" Matt asked

"Are you doubting me?" Rachel snapped at him. "I have this gut feeling, that's something is gonna go down, and I want to make sure it's not me burying my family."

Matt held his hands up. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"No, I'm sorry. This is too much for me. Dom hardly ever uses code talk with me, so when he did, we just needed to leave to make sure." Rachel explained. They all nodded, and kept quiet.

They were all currently at the airplane, making their way to find their seats. They all found their spots and Puck got his and Rachel's backpack and set in it's slot. Rachel just and plopped down in her seat, by the window.

"You alright, babe?" Puck asked her. Rachel just shrugged.

"I'm just tired. I got no sleep last night, after waking up from the nightmare, and it's a relief that we got this plane tickets very early. I'm just so worried." Rachel admitted. Puck just gave her soft kiss and she sighed.

"Rachel, quick question." Mike whispered. Rachel nodded. "How is it that you have so much money?" he whispered asked. Rachel just gave him a smirk and shrugged. Mike just stared at her in amusement and sat back.

Puck just laughed and ignored the lady that was going over the instructions. Rachel just looked at the travel guide magazine that she had found, and looked at them.

"Watcha looking at?" Puck asked her. Rachel smiled.

"Places to visit." Rachel replied. She turned to him and smiled. "I was thinking, about my future. The whole Broadway dream, that Rachel Berry has, I don't want to do it." she admitted.

"You want to give up Broadway?" Puck asked, shocked.

"That's a Rachel Berry dream, not Carolina Toretto's." Rachel began to say. "At one point, my real name is going to be exposed, and what then?"

"Go after Carolina Toretto's dream then, babe." Puck replied. Rachel just smiled and sighed.

"My life is crazy, I should just go work undercover, I'm great at that." she teased. Puck just chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe." Puck teased back. Rachel just rolled her eyes, and she leaned against her boyfriend.

"We have a bit more time to figure things out soon." Rachel replied. Puck just hummed, and she fell asleep.

Puck just kissed her hair, and followed her into slumber.

About fifteen hours later, they finally landed, and they all got off, groaning, stretching and nagging about how they hated long flights.

"That was super long." Matt groaned.

"Tell me about it." Rachel agreed, as she stretched. She bent backwards, and felt her back let out a pop, she sighed in relief, and smiled.

"That's just gross." Mike said, as he twisted his body to pop.

"You're doing it as well, stop complaining." Matt muttered. Rachel just laugh and started to look around, she smiled at the scenery in front of her.

"Well, I can certainly scratch visiting Rio De Jainero off my bucket list." Rachel said, taking out her phone to take a selfie. Puck just chuckled and went to go join her in the picture. "Matt, here. Take a picture of me and Noah." she squealed.

Matt just laughed and took her phone, to take the picture. She looked around and her eyes went wide when she thought she saw Vince running. She frowned in confusion.

"You alright, Rach?" Mike asked. Rachel turned to them and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I saw Vince." Rachel mumbled. They posed for a picture and then made their way out, and she hailed a cab. Alright, first thing first, heading to the place that Vince told me he stays." she said. Rachel told the cab the address and they left.

After a long ride, Rachel paid him, and they all helped get Artie out. Rachel just looked at the many houses, and stairs, and before Rachel could step forward, she felt someone grab her mouth and get pull her back.

"Shh, it's me." a voice said. Rachel turned around and saw Vince, she let out a big sigh and hugged him.

"God how much I've missed you." Rachel whispered. The guys all caught up and smiled. Rachel pulled back and frowned. "Where are my brothers, and my sister?" she asked him.

"They kicked me out of the warehouse." Vince replied frowning. Rachel frowned even more.

"What do you mean, kicked you out?" she asked. Vince looked around, and urged her to follow him. They all followed him, ignoring the incoming roars of the truck. Vince showed them his secret house, and shoved them in.

"The job we took went sideways, there was a car, that the men I worked for, is needed. I don't what was involved, but all I know it's a chip they want, and it's in the car that Mia had taken, I went to go get it but Dom got pissed and kicked me out." Vince replied.

Rachel felt herself get a bit angry. "What exactly did you get them into Vince." she sneered.

"I didn't know! They just want the chip, and because of that they're being hunted." Vince replied, frustrated.

"What did you expect Vince!" Rachel yelled, and before Vince could retaliate, they heard multiple gunshots go off, Rachel ran to the small window, and she noticed a bald head running out on the rooftops. "Dom, oh my god, they're after him." she replied.

Puck tensed when Rachel turned around angry. "Babe." he called out, but she ignored him, she pushed past him and pushed Vince.

"This is all your fault!" Rachel yelled, pushing him, and punching him. Vince took the hits, and looked at her in pain.

"I'm sorry." Vince almost whined.

"I don't care. I need guns, I'm going after them, I need to make sure that my family is going to be alright." Rachel snapped.

"Not right now. I know that the gunshots were from Reyes' men. Also word on the street now, is that they got Federals after your brother." Vince admitted.

Rachel just sighed, and turned to him. "I want you to go out there, and find them. Disguise yourself if you have to, and if I know anything about my brother, is that this isn't going to stop him. You said that Dom has this sort of chip. I'm pretty sure he's going to use it to his to his advantage." she instructed.

Vince nodded, and made his way out. "If I don't come back, and something's wrong here, run." he warned, and left. Rachel just sighed and closed her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Mike asked. Rachel turned to them and smiled.

"Well, I guess we're going to hide her for a while." Rachel replied, smirking.

The guys just laughed and nodded. "What about me?" Artie asked.

Rachel smiled. "You're family, and we never turn our back on family, so we're going to improvise with you."

Artie nodded and smile. They guys all went to go get comfortable, while Rachel just looked around the place and nervously tapped her foot, and began to hum.

"You alright, babe?" Puck asked her, as he pulled her to him.

"Yeah, just I want to be with my family." Rachel replied as she pressed her face on his chest.

"We'll get a reunion." Puck replied.

Rachel smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Go rest, I'll check the radios for anything."

Puck just nodded, and Rachel walked to the small kitchen that was there, and checked for any food. She found canned foods and fruits, she sighed and decided to work with that.

Hours later, all the boys were fed and rested, Rachel started to get restless, she had a bad feeling on her stomach. Artie noticed.

"You alright Rach?" he asked. Rachel turned to him, worry in her eyes.

"I feel like we should run. They already targeted the small warehouse that Dom was hiding at, if those men Vince was talking about, know that Vince didn't do a good job, they're going to look for places he was hiding." Rachel said, pacing on the floor. "Matt, Mike, take Artie and start heading out, mix in the crowds. Have your phones with you."

The boys nodded, and started to pack small things that Vince had and they took. Rachel just looked everywhere for any evidence that can be used against Vince and she saw a picture of a woman and baby. She took that and saved it.

She looked around frantically and destroyed anything that contained evidence. "There's nothing left, let's go." Puck warned.

Rachel nodded, and found Vince's guns. She sighed in relief, and got them, she handed over two to Puck and the other two to herself. She got the ammo, and they took off. They ran off, mixing well in the crowd, just in time to get away from the men that was after her family.

Hours flew by and Rachel had bought some things. When she finally got a call from Artie.

"Nothing?" Rachel said. It was already about to be dark, and they were still separated from Mike, Matt and Artie, so they were communicating through phone.

"Well we did find us an empty space to sleep." Artie replied.

"Well stay there, and tell us exactly where it is." Rachel said. Artie agreed and hung up, she got the text message to where exactly they were. She showed Puck and they started to make their way out.

They headed towards the place and sighed in relief when she noticed that they were alright. "You guys should sleep."

"Before we do, remember Omar and Tego?" Artie asked her. Rachel frowned and nodded. "Well I was checking up on them, and they're arriving to Rio, tomorrow. And more known people to your brother and Brian."

Rachel smiled. "Well that's where we need to be, where they go, we go, and that's where my brother is at. Get some sleep, and tomorrow, we follow them." she said.

Morning arrived quickly, and Rachel was pacing in front of him as the guys got everything together.

"Got them." Artie said. Rachel turned to him and smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go." Rachel warned, they all got everything and Puck went to pick up Artie while Mike took the chair, and Rachel carried his tech bags, and Matt carried his bag and his.

They got in a cab, that Rachel managed to get somewhere and got in and started to tell the cab driver where exactly they needed to be. Few minutes later, they arrived. They got off, and they all followed Rachel, making sure they stayed hidden.

"Alright we're here." Mike said. Rachel just smiled wide and put her hair up in a messy ponytail and took a deep breathe in.

"Let's go in boys." Rachel said. Puck just laughed and started to make their way in. They heard voices arguing and by the time they go by the rail, and saw the whole thing in amusement.

"Too feo!" She heard Omar argue back. Rachel laughed and they all turned to her.

"Please do continue, this is interesting." Carolina told them. She walked in, with Puck, Mike, Matt and Artie right behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" The funny dude asked.

"Carolina Toretto." she introduced herself, smirking at everyone's shocked faces.

"I see you all met?" a voice said.

Rachel turned and saw her brother, she smiled wide. "Well this a very nice family reunion don't you think so Dom?" she teased.

Dom smiled wide. "Come here little trouble maker." Rachel just smiled and rushed and attacked him, hugging him tightly.

"So I'm guessing you have a plan?" Rachel asked.

Dom pulled back and looked at her. "What?"

"I know you well Dom, I bumped into Vince when I first arrived, he explained it all, and I knew that you

were going to use it at your advantage." Rachel explained.

Dom smirked, and Brian laughed. "Oh what have we done to your sweet little innocent sister." he teased to Dom. Brian walked up to her, and spun her around. "Hey Caro."

She pulled back and walked up to hug her sister. She turned back and saw her brother hugging this other woman, and shook hands with an Asian man. She turned to Omar and Tego and smiled widely.

"Hola chicos." Rachel greeted. And hugged them. "Miro que todo salio bien para ustedes." ( _I see everything went well for you both.)_

"Yes, salio bien todo." Tego replied. Rachel smiled and nodded. _(Everything went well)_

Dom stared the boys. "So what can your boys work with?" he asked Rachel.

"Artie is tech, and seeing that we can't have Mia running out because they would recognize her, he stays with her. Noah is great at guns and driving, along with me. Mike and Matt are both quiet and can blend anywhere." Rachel explained.

Dom nodded. "You're going to be out third position driver, this is going to be a big job." Rachel just nodded, smirking.

Before they could do anything, Brian walked up to them with two men besides him. "Hey Dom, Caro. This is Tej, best circuit man in the east coast." he said pointing to one. "And this is my boy, Roman Pearce, we go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami."

"Sounds hot." Rachel teased.

Dom chuckled and nodded at them. "I've heard about you, nice digs."

The Roman dude, nodded at him and Rachel just clapped her hands. "Well now that we all know each other, let's get down to business."

Rachel just smiled at them all, while the other just stared at her confused.

"So what this all about Dom?" the Asian guy asked. Rachel tilted her head at him, before another voice popped in.

"Yeah man, why did you drag us, halfway around the world?" Tej asked.

Rachel just smirked at them all. She looked up at her brother and nodded. "Because we got a job." he told the.

They all stared at him in confusion, and you sighed. "So what's the plan?" you asked, following your brother to where everything was.

Brian smiled at you, walking up to the table, and explaining the job. "All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail."

"No paper trail means no banks. And no banks means cash houses." the woman, Giselle said.

Rachel smiled. "Brains and beauty, I like it." she teased. Giselle turned to her and smiled widely.

Brian chuckled and opened up a map. "That's right, fourteen of them exactly. Spread throughout the city."

"And we're going to hit all of them." Dom finished off. Rachel just smirked and turned to Puck, while everyone froze and stared at Dom like he was crazy.

"All of them?" Tej asked him.

"All of them." Dom repeated. Rachel smiled at them amused.

"Sounds crazy." Roman began to say. "You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me." he told them. Everyone just stared at him. "Is that what this is? I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie."

Dom just stared at Rachel amused, and continued to talk "So what we're talking about is $400 million."

Roman paused and turned to Dom. "Say what? Four hundred, you see sometimes I be overthinking it man." he began to say. Rachel just stared let out a small laugh, while Tej just shook his head. "And I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to."

"That's right, $400 million and everything we take, we split even." Dom told them.

"That's a little over $28 million apiece." Tej counted. Artie nodded at him. "I am down." he agreed.

"I'm in." Omar replied.

Rachel just stared at the other and they nodded. "This sounds like fun." she added in.

"28 million." Roman repeated. "Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me."

"You can't pull of 14 heists, on the same mark. You just can't." Giselle pipped in.

"As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to be doing everything they can to protect the rest." Han said.

Dom smirked at everyone. "Exactly."

Rachel just beamed. "Well, I say we hit the first house now."

"You truly are your brother's sister, you know that." Brian said. Rachel just shrugged and smiled at Dom.

* * *

 **Whoop there it iss.**

 **xoxo, shelly.**


End file.
